The Difference One Frosty Friend Makes
by FMKitsune
Summary: Just one difference. One. What would the wizarding world be like if Daphne Greengrass invaded Harry's compartment that day on the train. H/D, slight H/T, R/H, N/L, Minor Dumble bashing. Free!Sirius. Different friends, Weasleys, The Ministry, & Dursleys.
1. Chapter One: A Cool Breeze

**The Difference One Frosty Friend Makes:**

**Summary:** Just one difference. One. What would the wizarding world be like if Daphne Greengrass invaded Harry's compartment that day on the train. H/D, very slight Harry/Tracey, R/H, N/L, Minor Dumble bashing. Free!Sirius. Features: Friends from different houses, Weasleys, the Ministry, and Dursleys.

A Harry/Daphne Fanfiction

This story includes a Harry with many different friends other than Ron and Hermione. He will be friends with them and many others. Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Su Li, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Mac Millian, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, Blaise Zabini and of course Luna and Ginny and the Creevey brothers, Colin and Dennis. A few of the younger students as well, like Demelza Robins, Astoria Greengrass, Eleanor Brandstone, Emma Dobbs, and Natalie McDonald.

DRACO will be horrible in my book. He's not a nice person.

SNAPE in this story will have a shaky alliance with Dumbledore. He is still the same nasty, snarky, greasy git we all love though.

Minor DUMBLEDORE bashing [done bad things (for Harry) but now repents for them]

Will be a Grey!Harry story.

No pet snakes or an otherworldly creature as a familiar. HEDWIG through and through.

Not a super-powered Harry fic either. He's not the second coming of Merlin, but he will be very powerful, with enough training. Less or on par with Lord Moldyshorts.

FREE!SIRIUS. YAY! Yes he will be free. Not as soon as I would like but, it does happen.

DUDLEY is an idiot, a nice idiot, but one nonetheless. He will be a bully then try and make friends with Harry later. PETUNIA after shown the truth, feels regrets, nothing more. VERNON can go die for all I care. He's horrible.

OTHER CHARACTERS: TED and ANDROMEDA Tonks will be appearing frequently towards the end. As will a nicer NARCISSA Malfoy. FLEUR and VICTOR will be hanging around more after the tournament and will become welcome friends. Ministry personnel that will appear are, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Tonks, Gawain Robards, Proudfoot, and Savage.

Harry will also have an active mentoring relationship with the following teachers: Flitwick, McGonagall, Vector, Hooch, and Madam Pomfrey.

This is my first attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction. I'm a native English speaker and took Honors English classes. I hope with as much as I read the books, my spelling will be fine. Watch out for my grammar. It was always weird. I also love commas.

Disclaimer: FMKitsune says 'I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.'

**Chapter One: A Cool Breeze (Harry meets Daphne)**

At Kings Cross station, a be-spectacled boy with untamed raven hair sat looking at the family of red heads that helped him through the barrier. Harry Potter glanced out the window of the Hogwarts Express every now and then; his eyes studying the children and their mother. He heard a soft click and whipped his head around towards the sound. The door slid open and a girl, who would be considered very cute, with strawberry blond hair and soft brown eyes, came into the compartment.

Harry watched as she closed the door and sat on the opposite seat. She seemed to be peeking out the door and hadn't noticed Harry near the window.

"Hello," Harry asked and watched as she jumped in her seat and looked wide-eyed at him, her hands grabbing the seat stiffly. "Who are you?"

She appeared to compose herself and stare at Harry with cool eyes.

"My name is Daphne Greengrass."

Harry wondered why she suddenly appeared in his compartment. "Why are you here?"

She looked out the door before turning and answering him. "I was hiding from some of the more," a thoughtful look passed over her face, "forward boys."

Harry scrunched up his face, "What?" he said as he looked out the door just as she was.

The girl named Daphne stared at him with tired eyes. "Don't tell me you don't know? Slytherin mean anything to you?"

Face flushing in embarrassment, Harry shot back a quick, "Yeah I've heard of it."

"So you're not muggleborn then?" Her eyebrow curved up slightly and she appeared to be smirking.

Harry's mind was whirling a mile a minute. He didn't know what a muggleborn was and he only heard what Slytherin was from Hagrid and that boy from Madam Malkin's.

Daphne seemed to understand the flashes of emotion that flew across Harry's face and looked at him with a steely gaze- her eyes appearing darker.

"You don't know what that is?"

Harry shook his head and opened his mouth to ask a question but was cut off by the hard voice from the girl in his compartment.

"It means people like you. Wizards and witches that are born from muggle parents. Many people look down upon them, some even call them Mudbloods."

Harry's face flushed. He stuttered out, "M-my p-parents weren't muggles."

Daphne appeared skeptical and continued to look at Harry with confused eyes.

Harry thought quickly about what Hagrid said, "Hagrid said that they were Head Boy and Girl." He had no clue what they were but he heard him say it when he came to the Dursleys.

Daphne's eyebrows arched up and searched him with wondering eyes. She appeared to be looking for words to say. "Really?" was all that came out of her mouth.

They both became silent after her reply. Harry went back to peering out the compartment's window. Unfortunately, he kept thinking about what that girl was here for. He slowly turned to look at her and found her looking at him.

She smirked and said, "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that question."

Harry's eyes widened.

She smiled and shifted in the seat so that she appeared more relaxed. "Come on," she encouraged.

"Um, so, why were you in here?" Harry blushed again. "I mean—"

"I know what you meant."

Her straight forward answer threw Harry for a loop. He sat near the window, stunned at the apparent change in Daphne. She turned her head and glared out the compartment door.

"My family has been in Slytherin house for a long time. I'll be going into that house. It's a hard place to be. My parents explained it to me. They told me to keep my head down and don't stick out. Unfortunately, many of the older Slytherins have the association with the Dark lord's views. The ones who oppose those are looked down upon." Daphne frowned. "You don't know how good you've got it." She whipped her head around and stared intently at him. "You have a choice." With a sudden jerk, the train started moving and the platform started to drift away. The girl looked longingly at the window; Harry could see it in her eyes. "I have to go." She stood up and reached for the compartment door. "Thanks for letting me sit here for awhile." She smiled faintly and stepped out into the hallway, gave a small wave and walked out of sight.

Harry kept staring at the place he saw her last. Not really believing in the strange encounter that happened. What was that? Was that girl really hiding? Harry had no clue what to think anymore. That girl really confused him. He was still watching the door when one of the red headed boys from earlier walked up dragging his trunk.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full..."

Ooo000ooO

Harry Potter clutched his Nimbus 2000 as he stood on the Quidditch pitch. Oliver Wood was jumping for joy (of course), as was the rest of Gryffindor House because he was the new seeker. Harry didn't know what to think about it to be honest. He knew that he absolutely loved the feeling of being in the air. He just felt so incredibly free.

He grasped the broom handle and swung his leg over it and pushed off. The rush of the wind filled his senses as he rose higher and higher, and he stopped. The pace of the broom would be considered mild- right now; he just wanted to get a feel for it. Circling the pitch, Harry sped up faster every lap he took. He suddenly tilted slightly left and took off like a shot, feeling confident. He twirled his Nimbus into a corkscrew pattern and gathered his courage. He pointed his broom straight down and dove. The green of the pitch rose up fast as he concentrated on when to pull up. Eyes squinting, he yanked up at the last possible second; his shoes were dragging across the grass, a big grin appearing on his face.

A faint clapping noise could be heard from his right. He swiveled his head and found himself locked eyes with that girl from the train, Daphne Greengrass.

Cautiously, he drifted over to where she was sitting in the stands. "Umm…" She appeared to smirk at his confusion.

"I followed you here," was her terse reply.

Harry's eyebrow raised and he frowned at her. "Why?"

"You sure like to ask that question don't you, Harry Potter?"

"Well no, but I just don't know why you're here."

Daphne stood up from the bench she was sitting on and walked over to the edge. They were now only a few feet apart. "I forgot to ask you your name that day." here she smirked and rested her head on one of her hands. "Imagine my surprise when I found out I called 'The Harry Potter' a muggleborn."

Harry scowled and replied, "I'm nothing special."

"Really?" She appeared to not believe it. "You're Harry Potter and now apparently the youngest seeker in a century. If that's not special then I'm Professor Dumbledore." Daphne fixed him with a hard stare.

Harry seemed chastised. 'Girls are so confusing.' Daphne seemed to read his thoughts because she blurted out, "Don't pout at me Potter. You know I'm right and no, girls aren't confusing. We just love to tease."

Harry didn't really feel in the mood to argue his point at the moment as he was still hovering quite a bit in the air on a broomstick. Looking down at the Quidditch pitch and tightening his grip on the broom handle, Harry asked, "How's it been so far? In classes and all that…" He trailed off as he saw Daphne shift on her feet out of the corner of his eyes.

"Fine."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. A minute later he finally got the courage to speak- so much for being a Gryffindor. "Really? Um, didn't I remember you say something about Slytherin being bad? I know that from Malfoy but…" Here he trailed off and glanced at her direction. Daphne's face looked as if chipped out of marble and Harry swore if you looked closely enough her eyes appeared to be holding something back.

"I said it was fine Potter. It's as expected." She finished in a frigid tone and glared down her nose at Harry's figure. "Don't ask me that question again."

Harry stared back in shock. What was… he let the thought trail off as he spotted Oliver Wood walking on the pitch with a set of Quidditch balls. He noticed that Fred and George Weasley were doing laps on their brooms. Turning back to face Daphne, "Um, looks like I have to go to practice…" his voice died out as he saw Daphne stand up and walk up, away from where he was hovering. She had almost got to the stairway before she raised her hand and did a backwards goodbye. As her figure disappeared from view, Harry became very irritated and annoyed. What's her game? What was that for? I was just trying to be nice. That conversation was really awkward. I just don't understand what that last part was… He turned and drifted down on his broom. He reached the spot where Oliver was and waited for Fred and George to finish their laps.

"Hey Harry," Oliver started as he came up next to him and placed a strong hand on his shoulder. "Ready for some Quidditch practice?" Harry would have sworn that his face lit up as if it was made out of neon. He must really love this sport.

"I guess." Giving a shrug. His mood was dampened from his encounter with Daphne. He couldn't stop thinking about what he saw. Those eyes- just like his…

Ooo00ooO

Harry had left the talk with Daphne drift from his mind by the time November started. He had many other things to be worrying about; mainly that three headed dog and what Snape wanted with it. He was just about to turn down the hallway to get to the library, when he heard his name. "Potter! Hey, Potter!" He swiveled in his spot and saw what appeared to be a girl running towards him. He was about to ask what she wanted when he noticed that her robes had the Slytherin crest on them. Instantly suspicious, he narrowed his eyes and glanced at her before turning around and continuing down the hallway.

He should never have left Hermione and Ron at breakfast. If he kept going she would just go— he never got to finish his thought when a small hand grabbed his shoulder and wheeled him around. A petite, angry face was inches from his. The girl's long black hair was down a bit past her shoulders and tied back in a low ponytail. He couldn't observe more because he suddenly had to focus his attention on two obviously angry blue eyes that were staring into his. "What the hell, Potter!" The girl was clearly angry about something. "I was talking to you! Do you regularly ignore people when you talk to them? Huh?" She still held the side of his robes and Harry could feel her hand clenching the fabric tighter as he stared back, dumbfounded. She did not want to wait for an answer apparently for she then shouted, "Hey, answer me stupid!"

"Hey, I'm not stupid!" Harry yelled back. This was the worst comeback of the year. Malfoy could have done better.

The angry girl stopped short. Harry strained his ears and heard a small chuckle. She quirked her lips and let out a much undignified bark of laughter. "Oh, Merlin that was amusing, Potter." The Slytherin relaxed her grip on Harry's shirt and pulled her face away from his. She kept on smiling, entertained by the fact that his face was still as confused as ever. He had to close his mouth he didn't know was open. "Daphne had told me that you were a weirdo and couldn't speak correctly. Looks like she was right. I will have to hang around you more Potter. You seem fun," here she held out her hand for him to take, not at all disturbed by the fact that he was staring at it as though it was some disease, "Sorry about the yelling. And I know you don't trust Slytherins all that much, however, just think of it this way…" she trailed off and while still keeping her hand extended, using her left hand to make small gestures, "You don't color a picture all the same color, do you?" the question seemed rhetorical, in Harry's opinion, so he kept his mouth firmly shut. "I know you don't," she kept going, not needing his answer. "Well, Slytherin is like the picture and the people in it are the colors. If we were all the same color that would make a pretty boring picture…" Her eyebrow rose as she let her left hand fall to her side. Harry's mouth opened again, in shock. Was she talking about Malfoy and them? Needing to confirm something he'd been observing for awhile now, he let the question fall from his lips,

"You do it on purpose?"

Real confusion flitted across her face, "Excuse me?"

"You let it happen," he stated a bit shakily, "I think Slytherins are just preserving themselves." His voice grew firmer. "You're not all as nasty as Malfoy and his lot. You just let it happen; the other houses think you are all nasty. You get painted by the same brush because you want to be. Despite there being," here Harry struggled for the correct word, "interesting people in Slytherin, you don't make friends in other houses because it's just what people from Slytherin do,"

The black haired girl opened her mouth to ask something else but Harry was on a row.

"Preservation instincts. The three other houses are against you because they paint you the same color, and you're the same color because you keep your distance… preservation instincts. A vicious cycle. Even if some people did get to know you they wouldn't trust you because Voldemort had come from Slytherin. His house is evil in the eyes of all Gryffindors. It's a shame. You protect each other from the other houses. Loyalty, a Huffelpuff trait. You have to be made of strong stuff to get treated like you do; something from Gryffindor. And cunning and smarts seem to go hand in hand in my book, so that's something from Ravenclaw."

Up until now, Harry had been looking past her, down the hallway. Now he took a small glance at her face and saw blatant shock and a bit of apprehension.

"It's sad really. I've noticed a couple things wrong with Daphne and some of the older Slytherins. They have a mask. I used to do that a lot when my cousin Dudley would pick on me. I wouldn't think I would ever find someone I like worse than Dudley but when I found Malfoy…" Harry looked over his shoulder, out the window, and down towards the frost covered grounds. "When I wanted a friend, Dudley would scare them away. Now that I didn't like Malfoy, the rest of the Slytherins were easy to ignore; use the same color, as you would say. It's easy, too easy, to do that. Everyone is fine with it, but it bothers me. Even though Daphne snapped at me …A few weeks later I realized that she was just protecting her way of life in Slytherin house. That and she's a girl and crazy." He stated this as if fact and peeked back at the girl's face that could now be described as amused awe.

"I'm sorry I did that. I colored you the same. I'm someone who knows what that's like," he frowned, "colored just by reputation."

Harry extended his hand for her to shake; hers long dropped to her side in shock. He didn't wait long for a few seconds after he offered it up, she grabbed it and shook. "I'm Harry Potter. I'm sorry you had to hear me rant like that…" he trailed off, not knowing her name. Merlin, I just was off in my own world with a total stranger. I don't even know her name.

"Tracey Davis. Nice to meet you, Harry Potter. Don't worry about that," the girl, now named Tracey, grinned. "You sure know all about us. Are we that easy to read that a 1st year Gryffindor can see through us like a glass house?"

Harry raised his eyebrows at this, "Glass house? Isn't that a Muggle idea?"

Tracey appeared to be wounded and threw her arms up in the air, "You caught me! I'm a halfy. Dad is a half, mum's muggleborn. Learned a few things." She winked at him. Harry stared at her incredulously.

"How are you so different than Daphne? She acts so cold…" Tracey shrugged her shoulders and Harry figured it just had something to do with the way different people cope. He opened his mouth as more questions poured out of his mouth, "You're a half-blood too? And…" he trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Uhh…" He struggled for the word.

"Hmm?"

"You know," Harry's eyes met her and he steeled himself to a tough answer. "You know, I think I realized that the Slytherins do that because I can understand you. I think like you do." Tracey quirked her lips again and appeared to be egging him on to continue his thought. "The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." Tracey, for her part, looked as if someone just said that Voldemort was a closet Gryffindor.

A few hours later when he found Hermione, he would find out that Tracey's exclamation of, "Bloody Hell!" traveled all the way to her workstation.

Tracey was speechless after that initial expletive. All Harry saw on her face was blatant surprise and disbelief. After she regained the basic functions of her face, Tracey laughed again, "You're pulling my leg Potter." She looked at him, "That has to be the—"she noticed his face was blank, "… You, weren't… kidding?" She appeared to blurt out the words one at a time, not believing what she was saying.

Harry stared back and in an unshakeable voice that caused Tracey to shiver, "No, I wasn't."

"Bloody hell…" This time it was no more than a whisper. "Potter, you…" She stopped talking as she watched Harry's face, which was turning red.

Raising his hand and pointing a finger at Tracey he bit out, "Now you know why I didn't want to tell anybody!" His arms, now folded on his chest, started shaking, "You think this is really funny, really? Harry Potter in Slytherin? Everyone would of treated me the exact same as you and Daphne. Like some disease. Then they would stay away from me because they would think I was mean and horrible like everyone else thinks of you. Now you…" He turned around and started walking away, trying to breathe deeply to calm down. He got a sense of déjà vu when he felt a small but very firm hand grab his robes.

"No!" Tracey shouted getting right up in Harry's face again. "No. You are you. What the hell did we just get through talking about? Well?" Harry only saw a look of pure anger on her face. "I was shocked because you defeated You-Know-Who and then would have been in Slytherin, the so called 'Death Eater' house. That was just something impossible to imagine. You should be you. Don't care about what other people think! Hell! We Slytherins don't care too much so you shouldn't either." Tracey let go of his robes and patted them as if she was dusting them off. Stunned, all Harry could do was stand there, straight as a board. Watching him with sympathetic eyes, she spoke with a soft voice Harry didn't hear her speak in yet. "The Slytherins would understand. They would treat you like one of them. The Ravenclaws would want to analyze you, not really caring about houses. Huffelpuffs, well, they would like you if you stayed on the light side." She scoffed at this, "Which is basically a given…" Her face changed to be extremely uncomfortable. "Now… the Gryffindors…" Harry understood what she was saying. Most of Gryffindor would be against him if they knew. Harry inwardly winced at the thought of Ron knowing.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's understandable." She looked at him searchingly. Apparently finding what she wanted, she smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks for telling me. No wonder you were put in Gryffindor, though. That took lots of guts and courage. Now, I want to tell you the reason I was calling your name earlier," Harry smirked at that. It was so long ago. "I wanted to thank you for talking to Daphne and for what you did on the train for her. It means a lot." Harry opened his mouth in annoyance but Tracey held up her hand, "I know all you did was let her into your compartment and be nice but her family is neutral and to many light side families that is as good as his supporters. She a nice girl once you get to know her. I've known her for years. Our fathers work at the same Law firm." She gazed at him curiously. Harry only tilted his head in question. "I've heard some rumors… That troll on Halloween…" She glanced behind her and behind Harry to make sure no one was there, and in a quiet whisper said, "Did you really kill it?" Harry felt dread clench around his throat. He finally choked out a "What?"

"I heard that you and Ron Weasley killed it that's all."

"No we didn't kill it!" Harry shouted in surprise. He took a moment and calmed himself. Where in the world did she hear those rumors? Who's been spreading them? Hermione will flip out when she hears this! He ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly making part of it stick up to a more obvious point. "No, we, well me and Ron went to tell Hermione there was a troll and when we got to the girls bathroom, the troll was already going in." Tracey gasped and a hand flew over her mouth. "I tried to get it. I jumped on it and then it grabbed me and started swinging its big club at me." Harry stopped the story for a moment, "Ron was having a hard time in charms and all, and he couldn't do the levitation charm correctly, told Hermione off about being a know-it-all afterwards. That's why she was in there for starters." He looked back at Tracey. "Well, Hermione coached him in the bathroom, right then. 'Swish and flick!' So he trapped the club in a wingardium leviosa and then released it, knocked the troll right on the head!"

Tracey lowered her hand revealing a gaping mouth, "Wow. Just wow."

"We didn't kill it. Just knocked it out. Professor McGonagall was having a fit. Hermione took the punishment for us. We got out of there safe. No killing. Not so sure about Snape though…" He mumbled the last bit but she still heard him.

"What about Professor Snape?"

"Uh…" Harry said.

Tracey smirked. "Not this again. Come on, what is it?"

"Well… Snape was limping and his leg was bleeding. We thought he used the Troll as a distraction to get past whatever that three-headed dog is guarding on the third floor…"

"Huh?" Now it was Tracey's turn to be confused. "What dog?"

"Fluffy. Hagrid named it. Horrible name for that… dog. Hagrid says he's guarding something that has to do with a Nicolas Flamel. That's what we think Snape's trying to get. He tried to kill me at the Qudditch match." Tracey appeared stunned. "My broom was jinxed and everything."

Tracey thought for a moment before an answer came, "Professor Snape is a right bloody bastard. A few of the Slytherins hate him for his blatant favoritism. But, how could he do that? Try and kill you, I mean. Doesn't seem like the type. He would probably rather kill you to your face. The three-headed dog is Hagrid's? I knew he was weird." She held up a hand to stave off Harry's protest. "He and his dangerous animal obsession are going to hurt someone someday. Anyway, Weasley would probably know about Flamel. Heck anybody with a lick of sense could figure it out."

Harry's cluelessness appeared on his face.

"Really? With how many of those things Weasley consumes, you would think he would stop to read the back of the cards he gets. Guess I gave him too much credit…"

Harry was really confused. Did she actually know who Nicolas Flamel was? Hermione was going nuts scouring the library for information and all he had to do was talk to Tracey? "Why would Ron know?" He asked. Harry was really confused about that. Ron was helping them search. How could he know?

"Chocolate Frogs, for goodness sake! He eats the lot of them. Dumbledore's card has on the back information on Nicolas Flamel. They made the philosopher's stone… said to grant immortality…"

Harry's eyes widened to the point where they could be mistaken with saucers. "The philosopher's stone… really? Was it that easy- to just look at the back of a Chocolate frog card?"

Tracey stared at him in amazement. "What'd you expect? Some ancient tome of awesomeness to pop out of nowhere and give you the answer? Sometimes you just need to look at the simplest places for answers." She raised an eyebrow as Harry kept staring at her in shock.

"H-Hermione has been going absolutely bonkers, searching the library. The only section she hasn't checked out yet is the restricted one."

"Holy mother of Merlin! Geeze, I've heard stories and all but that takes the cake Potter. Granger is a super bookworm! I have no clue how she is a Gryffindor…" Tracey turned around and peered down the hallway. She walked to the next window over and motioned Harry to follow her. "See there? That tree?" She was pointing to it through the window. Harry followed her gaze and spotted a rather large tree near the lake. "That's going to be our 'friendly spot'." She chuckled at this. "No it's not a romantic spot or someplace where I'm going to lure you to, to have my wicked ways with you." Harry blushed, "It's just going to be someplace private where we can talk as friends. Since nobody trusts us Slytherins. Can you trust me enough to believe me?" Tracey turned to him with pleading eyes. Harry was surprisingly glad that he could answer this question with a simple quick answer.

"Yes." He smiled at her. She smiled in return.

"It was fun, Potter. Being a part of your little adventure was interesting and wild. You have to tell me why you wanted to know about Nicolas Flamel some other time though." She smiled ruefully at her next sentence, "Daphne will start to miss me by now. I better be on my way."

Harry frowned at this. Tracey was really the first person at this school that he felt comfortable around. Hermione was a bit too bossy. Ron was very clingy. Neville was very shy and he couldn't talk properly to the boy. Fred and George were older than him and he was always worried that they would suddenly play a prank on him. Tracey was nice and fun, not bossy, clingy, shy, or a prankster. He wanted to talk some more.

Tracey apparently noticed the look on his face. "That's what the tree is for, duh!" She stuck her tongue out at him. Smirking, she turned and walked down the rest of the hallway. As soon as her figure disappeared from his view, Harry turned back towards the window.

He felt really surprised at himself. Harry's logical side was quite amazed that he made a new friend so easily. He had barely known Tracey for an hour. His heart however couldn't get over the fact that it was so sudden. Harry never had a good friend to talk to when he was at Privet Drive. He hoped that it wasn't too good to be true, that someone else wanted to be his friend. He had connected with Tracey but he couldn't help but feel anxious…. Did she actually want to be friends with me? She could be lying… Harry turned away from the window and started walking down towards the entrance hall. The confrontation with Tracey was confusing and he just wanted to be alone for awhile. However, he decided that he wanted to go visit Hedwig. She wasn't a person and he could use some company he guessed. Turning away from the Great Hall, he walked slowly up towards the Owlery. Grasping his arms over each other to stifle the slight shiver he made, he ascended the steps and turned around to look upwards. A rustle and a soft weight on his right shoulder caused Harry to stare at Hedwig.

"Hi, Hedwig." She hooted as a hand came up to stroke her plumage. "Did you go hunting today?" Harry turned and opened the door to the Owlery and stepped out. A cold breeze flew by and Hedwig ruffled her feathers. "Will you come down to the lake with me girl?" A soft hoot was the reply. He started to walk to the lake at a slow, steady pace. Halfway there, Harry looked over to Hedwig, her face buried in her chest. "Hedwig?" Her face popped out of its hiding spot. "You like me right?" To Harry, for it appeared to be just his imagination but it seemed that Hedwig was glaring at him. "Ok, Ok, I get it." He sat down on a cold rock on the bank and Hedwig hopped to his knee, which he pulled up to his chest. Now fully facing her, he looked in her eyes. Hedwig appeared to know that she should just stand still and watch him back. Reaching up with his right hand, his left firmly grasping his legs together, he stroked her. A quiet voice came next, "Are they really my friends? I can't help but feel that they'll find out about the Dursleys or things…" He lowered his head, "and stop being friends with me…" Hedwig shifted on his knee. He laughed; it sounded a bit harsh. It was all too perfect. He had wished for friends for the longest time. Now he had them; and then what? He had no clue how to proceed. He knew something, anything, was going to happen. And he wouldn't like it one bit.

OOoo00ooOO

It was Christmas morning and Hogwarts was drafty- make that beyond drafty. As Harry curled up into his blankets, he could hear blowing winds and a sharp click, now and then, coming from the furnace in the middle of the room. A ray of light suddenly appeared through the window and hit him straight in the face. Squinting and with a look of disgust on his face, Harry shifted under his covers. The sun just had to wake him up. He thought for a moment if he could possibly go back to sleep. Giving it up as a lost cause after a minute of wishing to sleep, he stretched his legs- and bumped into something. Peering over his covers while sitting up, Harry spotted a pile of presents. A grumble startled him from his intense stare at the objects at the foot of his bed. Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinked a few times, turned towards Harry, then toward his presents. "Christmas!" Thrusting his fists into the air, Ron tore off his blankets and did a jig on the floor. His happy energy spent, Ron flopped onto his bed and grinned at Harry, "Merry Christmas Harry!"

Harry, for his part, was watching incredulously. He could not believe what Ron just did. Where did he get his energy? Harry rationalized it well. He, of course was expecting presents. Harry had no clue, however, why Ron was so happy when he was away from his family. If it was him… No, Harry did not want to go there. A mumbled "Merry Christmas" was all that was heard for Ron had dove into his presents only to open the one from his mother and hold up a jumper that clashed with his hair. "Mine's always maroon…"

Harry watching Ron open his present from his mum found a similar shaped present in his mysterious pile.

"Oh, she knitted you one too."

"One what?"

"A Weasley jumper- Go on, open it!"

A shaky hand attached itself to the wrapping. With a small tug it fell away to reveal a jumper- a jumper… Mrs. Weasley gave him a jumper. His impossibly large eyes roamed over the emerald green jumper…

"It's ok if you don't like it Harry… I mentioned to mum that you didn't expect to get a lot of presents…"

"It's fine Ron. I love it." And love it he did. He couldn't believe that she knitted this all for him. She had only met him once.

As Ron turned back to his presents, Harry grabbed his next one.

From Hagrid. Is it dangerous? -came to mind. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he couldn't find any air holes… No live animals in there. It was a flute. He gave it a once over in his hands. It's interesting… He picked up the next one only to find it was from his Aunt and Uncle. Out came a fifty-pence coin. Ron was fascinated by it, so it was immediately tossed over to him to keep.

The next one came with a note that said,

Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.

Harry opened the present and a silvery cloak draped over the bed. It felt like velvet… and so soft.

"Whoa! Bloody hell, that's an invisibility cloak!"

Harry swiveled his head towards the exclamation. Ron was staring at it with wonder in his eyes and a look of awe upon his face.

"Really?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah," Ron gulped, "Try it on."

The cloak slid over his shoulders and he glanced down. His legs were missing! So were his hands! His body was gone!

"That's amazing…"

Ron was still staring at it when the door burst open and Fred and George barged in. Harry quickly stuffed the cloak under his covers.

"Greetings, Oh brother of mine!"

"How are you this fine morning?" Something caught Fred's eye. "Oh? What's this? Harry's got a jumper!"

Harry blushed. George and Fred were getting closer and were inspecting his jumper.

"Ours are never this nice…"

"Harry, what did you do to get this high quality jumper…?"

"It doesn't have a letter on it…"

George dramatically fell back on the door frame. "She doesn't know her own children's names… She doesn't love us…" Fred just stood still pretending to be horrified.

Harry was horrified. Did they think…? "They're just teasing you Harry." Ron snorted from his bed.

Harry's shoulders relaxed. Merlin, they're gonna be the death of me…

Fred picked George off of the doorframe and turned around to look at Harry. "Merry Christmas! Were you guys opening your presents?" He watched Ron give a big smile and Harry a small one. Fred's eyes, Harry noticed, glanced down to his pile. "What's this? An unopened present?" Fred grabbed a small box with a purple bow on top. Harry stared at it as if he had never seen it before. Really- he hadn't. Was that present hiding? How did he not know about that one? -or see it? His stare never wavered as Fred shook it and determined that it wasn't anything breakable.

"Who's it from?" asked George as he dropped his elbows up, onto Harry's covers. He was about as tall as the bed now. Fred crouched down and did the same. Ron just rolled his eyes. Harry grasped the very small present and flipped it over in his palm. Undoing the bow, he opened the lid and was speechless.

Fred and George, apparently worried about his speechlessness took the gift from his stunned fingers and looked inside. George shoved his hand in and drew out a small green thing. Ron came over and questioned what it was and why it had him so shocked. Harry couldn't' answer for a moment. His throat was suddenly dry and his stomach just flipped. His reply was so quiet that the three Weasley boys had to lean forward, "It's a… a… crayon."

"A crayon?" Fred repeated. "What's that?"

"You… you use it to color pictures…"

Ron's face was the picture of confusion. George was turning the crayon in his hand. And Fred, "Is it a Muggle thing?"

"Yeah…" What Harry found astounding was not the crayon itself- no, that's not what he was so shocked about. It was its color…

A deep emerald green…

OOoo00ooOO

6,204 Words. Published 1/18/11, Tuesday. Edited [2-7-11] [2-24-11]

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at this. I've been reading fanfiction on this site for some time and have an idea of what I look for in a story and tried to put it in this one. Please Review. I hope good ones will make me write faster because honestly it took me awhile to just write this. Like 4 months… The next chapter will, hopefully, be shorter. But I plan to cover the rest of first year in that one so my hopes aren't high on that being shorter. Be nice in your reviews please. And if you have any suggestions please give them. If you want something in the story, I'll consider it, if it fits. And if not, I'll explain my reason why. Thank you.


	2. Chapter Two: Frosting Over

Disclaimer: FMKitsune says 'I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.'

Authors Note: I just posted (literally) the first chapter and the first reviews were nice! The I watched the TV show extras. I watched the Dan episode and that made my night. It was so awesome I had to watch it (thrice!) hehe. It fortunately inspired me to do the next chapter. And the reviews too!

**Chapter Two: Frosting Over (The mirror incident)**

Harry was staring straight ahead, oblivious to the stares Ron was giving him throughout Christmas dinner. Fred and George went off somewhere probably to bother Percy. Harry didn't care too much about that. He just cared about that crayon. Why did Tracey send it? Did she really care about him? He knew, without a doubt, that the crayon was from her. What did she want from him? He just couldn't picture someone from Slytherin not wanting something in return. She did give him that crayon though. For some reason, he wanted to talk to her. He had no clue how to do that and not make it suspicious. Harry turned his head and noticed that Ron was almost done with his food. "Done Ron?"

"Yersh, Jush a mun Herry." Ron grumbled, spewing a few chunks of turkey across the table. Harry stared at the bits of food and said to Ron in a very slow and quiet voice,

"Ron, what if Hermione was here…" He let his words trail off as just the thought of Hermione being here caused Ron to open his mouth, showing Harry partially chewed food. "Ew! Ron seriously…" Ron gulped his bite immediately and blushed. Harry just took a wizard cracker from the middle of the table and pulled it. Harry knew it would diffuse the tension as it exploded in a blast of blue smoke- what absolute fun… and where did the mice come from? There were white mice everywhere all of a sudden and Harry noticed that Ron was no longer embarrassed. He just stared at the mice. Harry looked at the wizard cracker in his hand. Had it spewed smoke- and mice?

"Yeah, I'm done Harry." Ron got up from his seat and brushed a few crumbs off of him- ignoring the mice. "What do you want to do now?"

Harry thought about it for a few seconds and came up with the answer that Ron would like. "Let's play chess." Ron beamed and almost started skipping to Gryffindor tower.

Harry sighed at his back as they climbed the stairs. Ron was going on and on about how he was going to win. What Harry really wanted to do was find out what his dad's cloak was about. He wanted to explore with it so bad. The anticipation was eating him. It almost gave him a headache thinking about it so much. He sighed. He knew he could play chess with Ron and look at the cloak later. Tuning Ron out, Harry just stuck his hands in his pockets- the left one grasping onto a certain green crayon.

OOoo00ooOO

Harry was glaring at his curtains until he heard Ron's rumbling snores coming from beyond them. He had decided to wait for Ron to be asleep so he could move about without him asking questions. Harry sat up slowly in his bed and peeled off his covers. The bed squeaked as he leaned over the edge. When his bare feet touched the cold floor, Harry drew in a quick breath. He squared his jaw and flew towards the nearest pair of socks and yanked them on. Ron rolled over and made a particularly loud snore. Harry watched him for a moment then flipped open his trunk and pulled out the cloak. Wrapping it around his small frame, he started to descend the steps into the common room. He quickly crossed the room and darted out the entrance, ignoring the squawking "Who's there?" of the Fat Lady. He crept down the staircases, his heart pumping. He was sneaking around after curfew. However, Harry had no clue where to go. He didn't want to chance the library and he definitely did not want to go back to the third floor corridor. Where to go? He couldn't think with his heart going so fast. Harry finally settled to just wandering the halls. At one point he had thought he had heard Snape but when he peered around the corner he was gone.

It was about a half hour into his invisible wanderings that something brushed against his leg. Mrs. Norris! He heard her meow and bat at the cloak. Footsteps from behind him startled him into action. He ran off down the hallway only to come to a door; it was left open quite a ways. He ducked inside and heard a faint, "Did you find something my sweet?". He closed the door with a soft click and turned, resting his back on the wooden door.

It was a classroom- an unused classroom. But as Harry turned towards the corner, his eyes caught something strange. A tall mirror was resting in the corner of the room. Harry stepped towards it. It was awfully dusty. He flipped off the cloak and set it on the floor and went up to touch the surface. Out of the corner of his vision, something shifted. He looked up and gaped. Before he could only see his reflection and now people stood by him. He turned around- no one there. The mirror showed people? They looked like him. The woman had his eyes and the man had unruly hair- wait, his parents? This thing showed his parents. A warm feeling burst out of him and he touched the mirror as if it was something absolutely precious and extremely fragile. "Mum?" He looked towards the woman and she nodded. "Dad?" The man nodded also. The woman waved to him with dainty hands. He instinctively waved back. She used the same hand and placed it on his reflection's shoulder. Harry knew at that moment that he didn't want to move from his spot.

OOoo00ooOO

Harry had trouble sleeping that night but he functioned normally the next day. Ron didn't question him. He didn't even know about him sneaking out with the cloak. The next few days passed with little fanfare and soon everyone came back to Hogwarts. Classes started up again and Harry could hardly concentrate. His mind was somewhere else- on that mirror. He had been back to see it three more times.

Hermione wanted to go to the library to study and dragged him along. He didn't really pay attention to what she was trying to tell him. He did notice when she left to do some light reading. His arms flopped on the hard wood of the table- his head resting between them.

"What's the matter Potter?"

Sitting up too fast, he fell out of the chair with a thump. A loud girlish chuckle could be heard from above him. He opened his eyes and groaned. There was a dull throbbing pain in his right arm. He must have banged it when he fell. His gaze shifted to the figure bending down in front of him. Part of her face was obscured by her long strawberry hair but he would recognize it anywhere- Daphne. "Potter, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Why did you fall over?" She smirked. "You weren't daydreaming were you?" The smirk grew wider. "By the way, Happy New Year. We haven't seen each other in a while."

"Yeah…" Harry could hardly speak. Was she making fun of him- for falling down? All he could do was stare straight at her face.

"Are you trying to look stupid Potter or are you going to continue your nap on the library floor?" she drawled out. Daphne put one hand on her hip; the other held out to him. He quickly grabbed it. She yanked him on his feet and then promptly sat down in the chair he was using. He rubbed his arm where he banged it. The throbbing was going down a bit. He spotted the chair Hermione vacated a few minutes ago and sighed as he sat in it.

"Don't scare me like that." He scowled. He tried to look angry but it was hard with his arm hurting.

"Oooo, he's _angry_. Someone help." She just continued to smirk at him. He replied with another scowl.

"What do you want?" He inwardly winced at the tone of the question. Either Daphne didn't notice or realize it for she just shrugged and opened her mouth,

"You were thinking quite deep there to not notice me coming towards you. I may be in Slytherin and you Gryffindor but I think I know what you're thinking about. It's something I think about as well."

Harry's mouth opened to an 'O' shape. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Y-you do?" he stuttered.

Daphne's eyes shadowed over. To Harry they appeared really dark. She was frowning and her head was lowered to the table. She started tracing designs into it with her fingers. "Yeah, your mum and dad."

His left hand gripped the table with such force that his knuckles turned white. "How?" He didn't care if he looked stupid- asking all of these questions. He just wanted answers. How in the world could Daphne know what he was thinking about? How?

"I think about her sometimes. I get the same look in my eyes when I think about her."

What? Her mum? Was she-

"Yeah, she died." Harry's throat constricted. He didn't dare ask questions about it. He didn't like getting asked questions so he thought he would treat her with the same courtesy. But- he licked his lips, "You're right."

"Of course I am." She was smirking again as if the depressing topic had no effect on her.

Something in Harry twisted and he suddenly blurted out things he didn't think he would ever tell her. "I saw them- my parents." Her smirk vanished and in its place, a look of astonishment. "They were right there… I could almost touch them. They were in this mirror…"

"Really? You saw them? You're not having me on are you?"

"No. I- I could show you."

Daphne sat back in the chair and threw shocked looks Harry's way every now and then. "You would?"

Now he felt slightly uncomfortable. Why did he just do that? Harry had no idea- but it felt right. "Yeah… Meet me here after dinner and I'll show you."

She appeared skeptical for a moment then relaxed and stood up. "Good, do that. I'll be here waiting for you Potter. Don't be late." She glared at him then waved and turned around. She walked down the long aisle. Harry followed her movements with his eyes. He didn't really pay attention to her. He was just worried about the fact that he actually invited her to go see the mirror with him. Daphne reached the end of the aisle. She turned and-

"What are you looking at Harry?" Harry ended up on the floor again. He groaned. "Oh my gosh, Harry! Are you ok?" Hermione knelt down and started to help him sit up. She seemed to be staring down the aisle he had been looking before. Hermione turned her attention back to him and patted his robes- some dust flew off. "Oh I'm sorry Harry. I didn't know you weren't paying attention! I had just come back to talk to you about the charms assignment we were supposed to do… Oh!" She noticed he was holding his arm. "Oh you got hurt! Harry you need to-"

"Hermione!" he ground out. She stopped talking. "I'm fine Hermione- just banged it." He sighed. "I don't need to see Madam Pomfrey." Harry sat up on the floor. Behind Hermione Harry could see the form of Madam Pince coming down the aisle. She took one look at him and said,

"Mr. Potter, the floor isn't meant for sitting. That is what the chairs are for." She turned down the next aisle. Harry never thought his face would return to the same color again.

OOoo00ooOO

Harry's arm stopped hurting awhile ago. Now he was sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Ron. Hermione had her nose in a book while ignoring her food.

"Aren't you going to eat something?"

She looked up to Harry and closed the huge book with a snap. "Really, Harry you know we need to find out about this Flamel character…" She grabbed her fork and stabbed some vegetables. Harry's face was blank. He didn't tell them? Really? He thought he did. Tracey told him a month ago and he forgot about it? How did that happen?

"Uhh… About that…" Hermione's head snapped up and looked at his face.

"Do you know who he is?" Her innocent question seemed to make him feel guilty- he thought as much. Ron paused in between bites and looked at Harry. Both of his friends were watching him and he felt nervous. How was he going to explain how he knew and didn't tell them? Nothing was coming to him so he thought he would just say it.

"Yeah, I found him on the back of my Chocolate Frog card- Dumbledore's. I didn't tell you guys?" here he tried to look sheepish. He did not want Ron to find out about Tracey and Daphne. "I thought I did. It must have slipped my mind… with all the studying…" Ron appeared horrified at studying and didn't think less of him for it. Hermione, however, kept staring at him.

"Really? He's on Dumbledore's card?" Ron looked as if he wanted to go check his collection to see if Harry was right or not. Hermione had a contemplative face on. Harry was worried. Did she know about Daphne?

"Wait Ron. Let's check it after dinner." She stared straight at Harry. He leaned back in his seat as if to get away from her eyes. Ron was oblivious. He just kept on eating.

By the time the three of them were done Harry was really worried. Hermione had to know. Ron was talking to Neville about something. Harry thought he overheard the word 'Malfoy' but he couldn't be sure. Hermione came up next to him and tapped him on the shoulder with her book. She glanced around and spoke, "Harry you know I don't care too much about that stuff, right?- the houses and everything?" She looked at his face. "You can tell me…" Apparently he was silent far too long for she huffed and put her hands on her hips. "I know you were talking to that girl- Daphne Greengrass."

Inside, Harry was panicking but he kept his cool. "Hermione, I know… I didn't think that you would-"

"Yes, Harry!" She tossed her hands up. "You didn't think about us…" Harry saw a blank look flit across her face. "Wait, forget about Ron. He would yell at you." She waved her hand as if dismissing Ron in the conversation. "You could have told me…" She seemed to be hurt.

Harry felt really bad for not telling her about Daphne and Tracey. He should have told her. Harry lowered his head and murmured a soft, "I'm sorry, Hermione." She firmly grabbed his arm which caused him to look up.

She said in a caring voice with no hints of the bossy tone she usually spoke with. "It's fine Harry. I was upset for a bit but I got over it. You're allowed to be friends with other people. What I want to know is how did it happen? When did you meet her? Did she help you with finding Nicolas Flamel? How long have you known her? Why did-"

"Hermione!" She slapped a hand over her mouth to stop anymore questions. Harry managed a bit of a smile. She had forgiven him for not telling. With the way she was spouting off questions she looked as if back to normal. "I met her on the train. She came into my compartment for a bit. Then I met her friend-"

"Tracey Davis?"

"Uhh, yeah. Anyway, she was the one who told me about Flamel. Tracey's not mean like most of Slytherin is. Daphne's just cold to other people… I don't really know why…"

"Really, Harry?"

"Yeah that's it."

"What are you meeting Daphne for?"

"Oh that, well…" He watched as Ron approached; Neville was heading through the hall doors.

Hermione sighed, "Tell me later Harry. I didn't expect you to come with us to check on Flamel. I just wanted to know what you were up to."

"Who's up to what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ron. I just told Harry that he had to go to the library. I forgot that I had to look something up and he kindly volunteered to go look for it!" She had said that with a big smile on her face. Her lying was really horrible. Her smile was too plastic. Ron didn't notice.

"The library! Harry we were just about to go check up on Flamel!" he whined.

"Hermione can go with you Ron. I'll be back soon but I have to look for something in the library too."

Hermione kept smiling. Ron seemed a bit wary to him. They walked out of the Great Hall and Harry split off from the scowling Ron and Hermione to head to the library. He was at the top of the stairs when he heard,

"Remember Ron, bring down your card to the Common room. I don't want to go in the boy's dorm."

"I _know_, Hermione. I _know_."

Harry rounded the corner and spotted the library. He entered and quickly trotted towards where he was before. He found Daphne sitting down in one of the chairs. Her expression was sour,

"Potter, I never knew you were the type to leave a lady waiting. I've been here for almost fifteen minutes."

Harry stopped short. "You're-"

"Potter if you finish that sentence with 'not a lady', I'll leave." She stood up and walked right up into his face. Harry felt depressed at the fact that she was taller than him.

"No, I was going to say you were lying. I saw you leave the Great Hall just before I did." This time her smirk was large.

"Nice observation skills Potter." She brushed past him and started walking out of the library until she noticed he wasn't following. "I haven't got all night you know." Harry quickly caught up to her. He had already been to the mirror a few time so he knew where to go. Daphne was following at a safe distance for her. It was, of course, because she didn't want to be seen with a Gryffindor. Harry's mind was whirling. Did she actually complement him? For as long as he's known her she had just been aloof. She actually complemented him? Harry stopped himself from thinking anymore about it for they had reached the room.

"This it Potter?" her eyebrow rose, appearing skeptical.

"Just go in." Harry pushed the door slightly and it groaned. Daphne darted in and looked around. Harry closed the door but left it slightly open. He turned around and spotted Daphne in front of the mirror. She just stood there staring at it. A look of wonder upon her round face. He slowly walked up behind her.

"Potter!" She whirled around at him and grabbed his shoulders. "What is this mirror?" She hesitantly tuned her head back to the mirror; her hands still clutching his shoulders. "You see your parents in this mirror?... It has to be magical… It's not normal- not normal… I see… I see…" by now she had unclasped his shoulders and appeared to be kneeling in front of the mirror. Harry couldn't see her face but if he could he would have to guess it was awestruck. He stepped back a bit and waited for her to get up. After a few minutes she stood up with a slight shake in her legs. "P-potter." She turned around and Harry had to keep from drawing in a breath. Her eyes were glistening and her cheeks were red. Harry was really concerned. Why was she crying? "Th-thanks. This means a lot." She gave him a very small smile- her lip twitching with pent up emotion. She ran out the door and tore off down the hallway. Harry stood before the mirror looking stupid. What had just happened? She just ran out of here crying. Did he cause it? Harry glanced at the mirror where his parents materialized into view. He stared at them for moments wanting them to give him the answer to why Daphne was acting weird.

"They cannot give you the answer you seek, Harry."

He whirled around so fast he tripped on his feet and crashed into the ground. Why did he keep tripping? Why is Professor Dumbledore here? Harry desperately wanted the floor to engulf him. He felt dread wash over him. Was he supposed to be here? This room is off limits- he knew that. Was he going to be in trouble?

Professor Dumbledore walked towards him and helped Harry up. "There you go, Harry. Watch your feet in the future." He said in a grandfatherly voice.

"Yes, sir." Harry was really embarrassed but found he couldn't blush because he was absolutely terrified by what Dumbledore was going to say next; Fifty points from Gryffindor Harry; Detention with Snape, Harry; I'm sorry Harry but you're expelled-

"Harry, it appears that you have found the wondrous Mirror of Erised. Do you know what it does?" Harry shook his head no. He didn't trust himself to speak at the moment. "It shows our innermost desires- what we long for most in the world. I trust it shows your parents?" Harry nodded. "Yes, what you long for the most is a family."

He kept on looking at Harry with a twinkle in his eyes. Harry pushed down the nervous feeling in his stomach and spoke, "Sir?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Why did Daphne…"

"Ah, yes, Ms. Greengrass." He clasped his wrinkled hands in front of his robes and smiled a kind smile. "I have been here the whole time Ms. Greengrass and yourself appeared inside this room. I was invisible, much like yourself when you used your father's cloak to sneak out. I do not need a cloak to be invisible however." He winked at Harry. "I wanted to talk to you about this mirror and alas, I did not have a spare moment over Christmas break. Ms. Greengrass's reaction towards the mirror was understandable. Do not fret over it Harry. She was extremely happy when she left." Only Harry's extreme control prevented him from rolling his eyes. She was crying! How could she have been happy? "I ask you not to press her into the answer. It will come in time." He stared at Harry right in the eyes and explained with a gentle voice, "Harry, this mirror shows us not what we have. I ask you not to go searching for it for it will be gone the next time you try to look. The strongest of men could waste away their lives before this mirror. It does not do to dwell upon our fantasies for when we do- most forget to live. Now Harry, head on up to Gryffindor tower. I'm sure your friends are waiting." With that last bit of wisdom he turned and casually walked out the door. Really? Did that just happen twice in a row? People just kept on walking out on him. Well, Daphne sort of ran but that wasn't really the point. Did he really mean it- It would be gone? Harry turned and looked at the mirror for what would be the last time.

"Bye." He waved at his parents- they waved back. Harry felt something rise in his throat. He turned and scurried out the door, eyes glistening. He ignored the thought of the mirror and walked towards the tower. Dumbledore said that Daphne was happy. Harry couldn't see it. He was almost to the portrait when he realized that Dumbledore had forgotten to take points. Did he actually forget? Was he really in trouble in the first place? He said the password and found Hermione on the couch by the fire place. Where was Ron?

"Hey, Hermione where-"

"Oh! Harry!" She stood up from the couch, her book falling from her lap. She scooped it up and darted towards him. "So? How'd it go?" Her face was excited.

"How'd what go? And where's Ron?" Hermione pointed somewhere behind him where he found Ron, Seamus and Dean playing Exploding Snap. "Ok."

"Honestly, Harry. How'd it go with Daphne?"

Harry thought about it carefully and said, "She ran away crying." Well maybe he wasn't careful enough.

Hermione's eyes were shining with sympathy. "Oh, what did you do Harry?"

"I didn't do anything! She just started crying…"

Hermione sighed and said, "Harry if you are going to go out with a girl you can't have her cry on you! That's horrible! You should apologize to her. You were the one who asked her out!"

Harry's mouth didn't work. He had to open and close it a few times before he squeaked out, "W-what?"

"Really?"

"No! Hermione you've got it wrong! I- I didn't ask her out! I was just showing her something that I found…"

Hermione looked as if she wanted to continue the conversation until she saw that Harry was uncomfortable. She took the hint and started a different topic. "Well Flamel created the Philosopher's stone. I found out that much."

OOoo00ooOO

Harry, Hermione, and Neville were walking towards the entrance hall for their detention. Malfoy had caught them after curfew trying to get Norbert to Charlie and now all four of them had detention with Filch. Ron had said goodbye to them earlier and headed up to Gryffindor tower. They stopped in the hall and spotted Malfoy and Filch.

"Come with me." He sneered and lit a lamp while heading out the doors and across the grounds. "You'll think twice about breaking school rules after this, eh? Too bad they let the old punishments die out."

They neared Hagrid's Hut and Harry felt great. If Hagrid was going to give the detention it wouldn't be horrible. Neville kept on standing behind him as if to shield himself from invisible foes. Filch left them with a dark chuckle.

Hagrid spoke up, raising the lantern by his side a bit, "Well, yer goin' in the forest."

"What? The forest- we can't go in there…" Malfoy was looking hesitant.

"O'course yeh can! I'll be there an' Fang'll protect ya. Well, as much as a coward can do, right?"

Harry smiled a bit at Malfoy's fear. He was scared of the forest? Hagrid wasn't scared and Hermione wasn't shaking, only Neville continued to clutch his robes.

"Now, yer gonna help me with somethin'." He ignored Malfoy and continued into the forest- Harry following quickly, the other three a ways behind. "Yeh see this then? Somethins been killin' these poor animals." He kneeled down and touched it. His hand drew back up with something silvery running down it. "Unicorn blood." Harry felt dread creep up upon him. Unicorn were getting killed? Why would something do that? "We haf'ta find it, put it out of its misery." He turned towards them, his figure looming. "Now, we split up. Me, Hermione an' Neville. Harry an-"

"I want Fang" Malfoy spoke up.

"All right. If any of yeh are in trouble, shoot up some red sparks, green if yeh find the unicorn." He turned away from Harry and Malfoy and walked away, his lantern light fading behind the brush.

"Well, Malfoy-"

"Don't talk Potter!" Malfoy spat at him. He was looking wildly around trying to spot anything in the thick bushes.

Harry's jaw clenched, "Malfoy are you scared?" He glanced at his face. It was whiter than usual. Malfoy apparently didn't hear the jib for he just kept slowly walking into the forest, Harry right beside him. Fang was a ways ahead sniffing a tree.

"What was that?" Malfoy's voice shook. Harry strained his ears. He heard a branch break. Then a rustling noise. The light they had couldn't pierce the thick darkness all that far and it was bobbing up and down- from being held by a fearful Malfoy.

"Malfoy, hold it still! I can't see." Harry was squinting in the darkness. It was hopeless he knew but he had to try. Fang came up to them out of nowhere and barked. He turned around and headed towards the sounds. Harry followed him. Malfoy was hesitant. Harry knew just the thing to get him moving, "You don't want to be left alone in here?" Malfoy was past him already and following Fang. Harry caught up quickly. They all rounded the cluster of trees at the same time and spotted something on the ground. "What's that?" Harry approached to investigate. Of course Malfoy stayed behind- he still held out the lantern. Harry found what he was looking for- the unicorn. Its silver blood was pooled around it like a distorted wreath and its mane and tail hair sticking up at wrong angles. He took a step towards it to see if it was breathing when he heard something coming from beside him. It was moving the in bushes. Whatever it was it was large. Harry stood still. Had whatever attacked the unicorn been here the whole time? Was it right behind the bushes? Out of the darkness emerged a hooded figure. It seemed to slither across the ground like a snake. It leaned over the unicorn and drank its blood. Harry was mesmerized. What was it?

"Ahh!" Malfoy screamed and ran off, Fang hot on his heels. His scream made the figure look up and spot Harry. Harry stood frozen. His heart, stomach- all his insides seemed to be fighting one another to see who would get to come out of his throat first. The figure glided towards him speedily. He stepped back, his foot caught on a root and he fell to the ground. A prick then a very sharp pain came from Harry's scar. The pain caused his vision to swim. When it faded he realized the figure was gone and in its place was a centaur.

"Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah…" Harry sat up and the centaur held up a hand to him. Harry grabbed it and hoisted up on his back.

"My name is Firenze, Mr. Potter." Harry held on while Firenze was making his way through the trees towards Hagrid.

"Do you know what that thing was Firenze?"

He didn't turn around but Harry could hear him clear as day. "When you drink the blood of a unicorn you become cursed to live a half-life. It is all that is needed until you can find something else to sustain you." He paused.

Sustain your life? Wasn't that just like- "The Philosopher's stone?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Only someone truly desperate will drink unicorn's blood. Can you think of anyone like that?"

Harry wracked his brain. Who would be that desperate to limit themselves to a half-life? He unconsciously brought a hand up to rub his scar, the pain from before long gone and a dull throb in its wake. His scar… scar… No, it couldn't be! "That was Voldemort?"

Firenze didn't answer for Harry could see Hermione come up next to him. Hagrid's booming steps followed.

"Harry are you ok?" He nodded and slid off Firenze's back. Neville ran up next to Hermione and Harry could see Malfoy standing further away with Fang at his side.

With a "Good luck, Harry Potter.", Firenze galloped back into the darkness. Harry watched him go, still shaking from his encounter with Voldemort.

"Come on Harry." Hagrid said as he herded his friends and Malfoy back to his hut. "I think it's time ter go. If yeh found the unicorn that's all we need."

Harry didn't pay attention to what Hagrid or anyone else was saying. He just wanted to go to sleep and if he felt as disturbed as he did now he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep. Voldemort was here. He almost attacked him. He was drinking unicorn blood. Firenze had rescued him.

"Harry, hurry up." Hermione's voice cut through his musings. He realized they were standing in front of the Great Hall. Harry turned to follow her, Neville right behind him. He had vaguely remembered climbing through the portrait hole and Neville saying goodnight. Hermione's voice distracted him again.

"Are you really all right, Harry?" She was sitting on the couch in front of the fire, watching Harry pace back and forth. Harry couldn't sit still. The image of the figure- Voldemort, flashing through his mind every few minutes. Harry didn't answer her question. He lied the first time he told her and he didn't want to lie again. Of course he wasn't all right. Voldemort was out in the forest right now. He could get in the castle. He could come and finish what he started when Harry was a baby. He could-

"Harry! Were you listening?" Hermione huffed. Apparently she had been speaking for the past minute and he hadn't heard her.

"No, sorry." He mumbled.

Ron, who had waited up for him and Hermione, groaned. "Of course he isn't ok Hermione! He just ran into You-Know-Who in the forest!"

Hermione frowned at him and turned her attention to Harry, "Was it really him?"

Harry nodded vigorously, "Yeah Hermione. It was Voldemort." Ron hissed.

"Ok, Harry. I believe you." She had been watching him pace back and forth for a few minutes now. Harry was extremely agitated.

"Do you think Voldemort will come inside the castle?"

She scoffed at his question while Ron sunk deeper into the couch. Hermione drew up a finger and went into lecture mode. "Remember Harry, who is the only wizard he fears? Dumbledore, of course. As long as Professor Dumbledore is here he wouldn't dare do anything." Harry thought that was good. Dumbledore wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"So Voldemort will stay out there with Dumbledore here. Do you think Voldemort-"

"Stop saying the name. He might find you!" Ron burst out, looking frantically out the windows as if to see if Voldemort was looking in.

"Ron it's only a name…"

"No it's not Hermione!"

"Ok! Let's just go to bed." Harry interjected. He wanted to prevent a fight before it got started. Ron seemed to agree with him because he turned around and stomped off up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

Harry was about to turn in for the night but Hermione stopped him. "Harry?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Huh?" Her eyes shone with excitement.

"You should tell Daphne and Tracey about this. They would have a different perspective about it being in Slytherin. Talk to them in the morning. Then tell me about it. We can compare notes." She headed up the girl's stairs. Harry thought that was a great idea. Maybe not Daphne but Tracey might give him the time of day. He would have to speak to them tomorrow- wait. Exactly how should he do that? He can't go up to them and say hi. What would Malfoy say- better yet- Snape? He couldn't chance it. How to do it though. Should he just try and run into them? No- that wouldn't work. He didn't know their schedules.

Harry trekked up the stairs and took off his shoes. He changed into his pajamas and snuggled into his bed. He still had no clue how to contact Tracey and Daphne. He sighed and turned over. "Ow!" Something stuck him in the side. He reached under the covers and drew out the green crayon Tracy gave him as a present. How'd this get in his bed? He was too tired to care at this point and just stuffed it under his pillow. Wait- That's it! The green crayon! He would write a note to Daphne and Tracey with the green crayon. Tracey would know it was from him so he wouldn't have to sign his name! Smiling, Harry leaned back into his pillows. I'll tell them what happened- Harry shivered. He had momentarily forgotten why he had wanted to talk to them in the first place. He wished the thoughts of Voldemort away and tried to get some sleep. He didn't get much.

OOoo00ooOO

Authors note:

6,024 Words Published 1/24/11, Monday.

I can't believe I got this done so fast! Geeze! Anyway. I guess you sort of noticed how it's really canon in some places, well, give it time. The next chapter will be almost no canon! Omg! Why did I have to leave it on a cliffhanger? I have no idea! Well, next chapter will be out sometime… And it will introduce a few people you'll find surprising. Yay! (Not really surprising just that you think you would see them in a few years not the next chapter) I had originally planned this chapter to go the rest of first year but now I saw that would be too long. Next chapter first year finishes! I hope! :) Please Review. All of you were so nice thankfully. I've read some pretty bad ones on other stories and don't know why someone deserves to be ranted at. So thanks for being so nice! And also if you are a native Spanish speaker and didn't review because your english isn't very fluent please feel free to do so. I did take 4 years of Spanish class. I shouldn't put it all to waste…

Since this is my first fanfiction, I wanted to write out all of my responses here so everyone could read them. I won't do this all the time as it takes up space. And words!

Thank you **Njago**, **Umbra8191**, **MuggleWarrior**, **para125**, **bakapervert**, **Naginator**, **sh777**, **major Wallace**, **ErikArden**, **wizmage**, **nobother**, **Dragonz5740**, **call015**, and **Isabelledward**.

**Sanbeegoldiewhitey**- Really? Bespectacled? Is that how you say it? I was looking for a reference to how you spell that for like an hour! Then I gave up and spelled it the way I wanted to! Hehe. But gosh I mess the smallest up… (and to think I even spelled my version wrong… there was supposed to be a 't' in there…)

**Tutenstein**- He's only head of two houses if Sirius dies and he gets Lord Black right?… Hmmm… Daphne and Tracy? It could work… If I get more reviews like this one, I'll consider changing it. Or should I put up a poll? Hmm…

**Penseln**- Honestly I wasn't trying to rush it. The parts that are missing between the 'OOoo00ooOO' are totally canon. It happens just like it did in the book. Since this was the first chapter and they are just getting to know each other, many scenes are canon. So I skipped them. More canon will be skipped in second year and I think it totally skews from there so… no more huge breaks! Yay!

**Spear-of-the-doomed**- Ahh! Don't spoil my story! Darn you! (Just kidding!) How'd you guess? Hehe! Wow, you're amazing. :D Thanks for the info on Dumbledore. His relationship with Harry will be awesome in the ending. As for the Horcrux? That's a tossup for me. I can do it either way but I'm leaning towards it.

**XXPheonixFireXX**- Of course it would feel weird. Harry is a really complex person if you consider his home life and everything. I'm trying to write my Harry as JKR did then tweak him with different situations to grow from. The Harry we know and love is very observant. I gave him a tentative friendship with Daphne to spur that curiosity he is famous for and he used his good observation skills to come to that conclusion (of the Slytherins). You also notice how Harry likes to isolate himself a lot. And if you read the first few chapters of the 1st book again you can see a pattern in his thinking. Very pessimistic.

**TheMatador** & **DragonWolf of Chaos**- Less than 4 months! Yes! :)

**apAidan**- Thanks! And when Ron does notice… it will be loud.

**Miz636**- Yeah, I loved the idea of the domino effect. Go Daphne for starting it!

**Lord Lelouch**- Yep! Points to confident Harry! And a hint for the courses is that Vector is one of them. More points to Harry! Tracey's present was brilliant? Honestly that idea came to me at 3 in the morning. Well as soon as I thought of it I thought it was awesome too. And it comes in handy later…

**Howlermonkey77**- Holy shiz-muffins! I literally stared at the screen for a minute after your review. I was like…crap! I spelled her name wrong! Then I looked at my Harry Potter Lexicon and it caused me to want to chuck it through my window (which would be bad because it's really cold). Well, I corrected it. Holy crackers I feel so stupid… spelled her name wrong...

**halting-death**- Ooh! More people guessing what I am gonna do! Do we all think alike or something? Yes his journey into other houses is slow he meets a new one next chapter! (hint: a Ravenclaw)

**Palurien**- Angsty? Angsty? Really? I didn't think I could write angst if it came and slapped me in the face. Hey I like angst as much as the next person but NO WAY is this gonna be angst. Nope. That scene with Hedwig was just Harry being pessimistic and confused or… wait now I'm getting confused? Wait… in conclusion, as much angst an in the books? If you count that?

**upperbeastsider**- I like long chapters but are you talking about what I wrote in the story or what I wrote about what I was going to do with the story? Because I had to do that 'cause I hate it when I'm reading this good story and I have no clue what's gonna happen next and then all of a sudden Ron's evil or Snape is Harry's father! Ug! (No offence to people who like it, but I can't stand it.) That made me put the little blurb about where the story should go. So people shouldn't be horribly surprised.

**skowler**- Oh, I know exactly when I'm going to pair them up. They have to go through a bit of character building first! Thanks for the suggestion and I agree that is way too fast… 11 year olds? Gosh…

**knightwolf20x**- I love those stories that why I decided to write one! :)

**mwinter1**- Ummm… It says H/D doesn't it? Well I can see it from your point of view 'cause it looks H/T but the Harry/Daphne happens eventually… with a slight bit of Harry/Tracey (very slight).


	3. Chapter Three: Frozen Icicles

Disclaimer: FMKitsune says 'I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.'

AN: (a small rant on how I tried to concentrate on only Harry Potter for this chapter + the next one) Ok, HP here I come… No go away crossovers I'm not reading you… Shoo bunnies shoo! Leave me alone Naruto! And Kyoya- get yourself and Tsuna away from me. Agg, more plot bunnies! No, giant robots… No! Eyeshield 21… Wait Naruto you're back? Go away! No I am not gonna read Bleach and no you can't tempt me Conan… Go Away Naruto! Oo look more crossovers… No! Aggg! Brain! Why do you have to betray me so…

Right in the middle of this chapter I had the urge to read H/G and man I read a ton of it. All of my favorite stories and everything. Then I found an incredibly sad one that just had me bawling. Then I think to myself 'How am I supposed to concentrate on H/D?' I finally figured out the solution. Nothing. Woe is me…

**Chapter Three: Frozen Icicles (Friends and Confrontations)**

Harry Potter woke up that morning really confused. He just laid there under his covers and thought about what Hermione said yesterday. She said that he should talk to Daphne and Tracey about what happened in the forest and as much as he wanted to keep it all a secret he knew that the four of them, plus Ron, could put together a plan about what to do with the stone and Voldemort. He was slightly apprehensive about meeting the both of them again. He hadn't seen Tracey in a while. He had passed her in the hallways and waved a few times when no one else was looking. She had surprised him on April Fool's Day by nicking one of Malfoy's Slytherin ties and telling him to wear it. He didn't of course. She laughed at him and told him about Malfoy storming around the common room looking for it. He laughed at that memory. Daphne, however, he hadn't seen since what he called 'the mirror incident'. She had nodded to him in the hallway a few times usually after Tracey waved to him. He really didn't know what to think about Daphne to be honest. She was so distant and he really didn't know anything about her. Then again she didn't really know much about him either.

Harry tossed the covers off and looked around the room. Ron was still snoring like a lion. Dean had woken up while Harry was awake and went to the bathroom already. Neville was still sleeping and Seamus was awake and still laying in bed. He probably didn't want to get up. Harry stuffed his hand under his pillow and brought out the green crayon. He shuffled through some parchment and found a nice clean one. He looked up at Hedwig from her perch atop his bed and started to write.

_Tracey and Daphne,_

_Hello, I finally figured out what the green crayon was for- writing you letters! I wanted to talk to you about something that happened. I mentioned it to you Tracey before and Hermione convinced me it was a good idea to have a different view point. I mean you're Slytherins and you guys might think of something she hadn't. Well, can I talk to you today? After breakfast of course. By that spot you told me about? I'll be there. Hope to see you._

Harry stared at the letter not knowing how to sign it. He couldn't just sign his name. What if someone took it and found out he'd been writing to them? He couldn't for the life of him think of how to sign it… Then it hit him. He could just sign 'Emerald'. The name was vague and the color of the crayon and his eyes- perfect! He quickly scribbled it down and tied it on Hedwig's leg. She poked her head up from her breast and glared at him.

"Sorry for disturbing your sleep, girl. Do you think you could take this to Daphne and Tracey in Slytherin? Please- and make sure no one sees you." Hedwig bobbed her head and with a ruffling of feathers, took off out the window. With her gone, Harry fumbled for something to wear and turned towards the bathroom. Ron was still snoring.

Harry got dressed quickly and stood by Ron's bed and shook him awake. Ron groggily sat up. "Come on Ron, let's go get breakfast." At the word breakfast, Ron shot towards the bathroom. Harry shook his head. He walked towards his bed and picked up the green crayon and stuffed it in his pocket. He walked down the stairs where he met Hermione. She was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Oh, Harry!" She ran up to him, excitement on her face. "Are you going to talk to them today?"

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yes, I actually sent them a letter."

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go." Ron had just come bolting down the stairs and sprinted across the common room. He turned towards Harry and Hermione and said, "Come on! Food!" and went out the portrait hole.

"Harry? Where do you think he got his energy today?"

Harry ran out and down the hallway, Hermione closely following him, "I don't know. Knowing Ron, he's just probably extremely hungry or that thing about Voldemort last night." They found Ron sitting at the table in the great hall stuffing his mouth.

"Ron, slow down. You could choke."

"Awww, Hermoynee!"

"Ron, chew before you answer me."

Harry tuned them out and looked around the hall. There were a few Hufflepuffs; half of Ravenclaw house was there and at Slytherin- Tracey and Daphne were there! Tracey apparently spotted him looking for she nodded her head and elbowed Daphne who looked up at him and nodded also. Harry smiled.

"What are you smiling at the Slytherin table for?" Ron said between bites. Harry stopped smiling and turned to Ron.

"What?"

"Why were you staring-"

"Yes, Ron. He gets it." Hermione interjected.

"I know Hermione I was just-"

Harry tuned them out again. He had to make an excuse Ron would find believable. He couldn't just come out and say it. It's not like he was smiling about Mal-

"Ron you need to learn manners. I think-"

"Thank you Hermione." Harry said in a loud voice which caused both of his friends to look at him. "Ron, I was smiling because Malfoy isn't here yet. We could eat breakfast in peace." Ron nodded to that and went back to his breakfast. Hermione just stared at Harry. "What?" She continued to stare. "Yes ok! They said they would talk to me." Hermione smiled and flipped a page in the book she was reading.

"Who would talk to who?" Ron mumbled through his mouth.

"Ron! Eat first then talk!"

OOoo00ooOO

Harry didn't know what to do until lunch. Hermione solved that for him by dragging him to the library and by the time he was supposed to meet Tracey and Daphne he was already late and extremely tired from studying. Ron was already asleep on his book from boredom. Harry slipped outside when Hermione had her nose in another huge book. She didn't even notice. He found his way towards the tree Tracey pointed out a while ago and plopped down underneath it. He sighed and looked around. The Giant Squid was waving it tentacles at Hagrid, who was feeding it with something. Harry also spotted a few other students closer to the castle and a few way across the lake. He leaned his back against the large tree and closed his eyes. He had no clue how long he had been waiting there but a soft rustling woke him up. He looked up and saw Tracey and Daphne standing above him.

"Hello, Potter." Tracey said as she waved at him. "Nice to know I'm wanted. You only talk to me twice this whole school year? I should be offended." Harry felt his stomach churn. He did feel bad about not talking to them. He didn't have the time and Hermione was constantly nagging him to study for his tests.

"Tracey, I'm so sor-"

"Forget it Potter, I was kidding. Geeze don't take everything you hear seriously…" She trailed off and hugged Daphne around the shoulders. "Now what did you want to say?" She had said that in an overly cheery voice. Daphne just brought her arm up and peeled Tracey's arm off of her shoulders.

"Oh, Well I wanted to ask you guys-"

"Wait!" Harry clamped his mouth shut for Tracey had shouted and held up her hand in his face. "I almost forgot, Potter. You know our little talk in the hallway?" He nodded. "Well, I took you advice and made a friend." Tracey smiled and tilted her head backwards. She turned and in between Tracey and Daphne appeared a girl. Harry had trouble taking this in. Tracey had made a friend outside of Slytherin? She was here? Right now? Was he supposed to tell this girl now too? "Potter, be nice." Tracey smirked at him.

The girl stepped forward and held out her hand- Harry shook it. "Nice to meet you Harry Potter. I've heard much about you from my housemates. I'm Su Li from Ravenclaw."

"Um, hi."

"I've always wanted to talk to you but I never had a chance. Then when Tracey let slip that they were meeting you, I just had to come." She bowed to Harry and sat on the grass next to him. Tracey fell to the ground and laid on her stomach, her arms propping her head up. Daphne sat close to Tracey with her posture really straight.

"Relax." Tracey had elbowed her and she immediately slumped a bit. "Now we're all comfy!"

"Ummm…" Harry mumbled. "I was going to tell you something sensitive and I don't really feel comfortable talking in front of-"

"It ok, Harry." Su interjected with a small smile on her lips. "If you have a problem a Ravenclaw is your best chance of solving it. Also, if you're worried, I could tell you something about me. I'm originally from Japan. My mom is a pureblood from there and met my dad on a business trip to China. He's a Muggle. We moved here about two years ago."

Harry looked surprised. She had just told him a lot about her life. And that she was a half-blood like him. He felt slightly reassured that he knew a bit about her but was still wary. However, she was a Raven. She might have a good idea about what to do.

"Ok, fine." Su nodded at him.

Tracey looked to eager. "Start telling us already!" She pouted and stared at him.

"Fine." Harry looked around, noticing no one else and started to talk. He told them all about the stone and described what Snape was doing and who he had confronted in the forest. By the time he was finished Daphne's face had drained of color and Tracey's eyes were boring holes in his head. Su looked like she was thinking really hard.

"Wow." Tracey blurted out.

"Yeah, Hermione thought that you guys would have some ideas for what we should do." Harry said as he looked at the three of them.

"Was he really there? In the forest?" Daphne whispered. Harry nodded his head. She shivered.

"Well," Tracey started as she looked Harry directly in his eyes. "It looks like someone wants the stone to bring him back to life. That's just really bad. He will stop at nothing to get his hands on it. So it's behind Fluffy. This is getting interesting. Nothing's boring around you Potter, eh?" She smirked at the last bit but Harry could tell that she was frightened. Of course she was. Voldemort was lurking in the forest. Everyone was quiet for a moment until Su spoke up.

"Are you sure it's Snape?" Su glanced up at Harry and looked down at her hands again.

"Yeah Potter that's the same thing I said to you. I don't think its Snape."

"But why?" He complained. He had no clue how they knew it wasn't Snape. He is really nasty and horrible and besides, who else could it be?

"Snape seems like the type of person to be extremely nasty on the outside and ok on the inside- like that." Harry thought Su was crazy for suggesting anything about Snape was ok. "Well, it can't be Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall. Flitwick is out, as is Sprout. Hooch just seems too cool. And Binns can't do it. That just leaves…"

"Quirrell? Really?" Harry said that in a joking tone until he noticed Tracey's stony face.

"I don't think Su's crazy. It could be Quirrell. I once heard him talking to himself about Dumbledore and Snape interfering with something. I really think he's the one- not Snape."

Su nodded her head. "Yes I heard similar things from him. I didn't connect them until now. I think he's the one to look out for." She reassured him in a tone that spoke of no argument. Her mind was made up. It was Quirrell.

Harry thought about it seriously for a minute. So Quirrell was the culprit? And Snape was trying to help Dumbledore? It seemed crazy to him… but he also had heard Quirrell talking to himself. Maybe he had been talking to Voldemort? Harry had no idea how to approach this.

"What should we do? Voldemort-" Daphne flinched and Tracey shut her eyes. "will try and get the stone whenever Dumbledore's gone. What happens then?"

Su had lowered her head again and was thinking. Tracey said, "Tell McGonagall or someone. They're bound to do something." Su's head perked up and nodded.

"It might be difficult Harry, but you have to tell a professor when you think he's going to steal it. From what I heard about you and that troll on Halloween you would be horribly outmatched if you tried to stop him yourself- plus you're only a first year. I mean you are good at DADA and all but you really need to learn how to dodge."

Harry raised one of his eyebrows and stared at Su. Su looked embarrassed. "Sorry, that was my Dad talking. My Mum always says that I'm a daddy's girl. He runs a martial arts dojo. He teaches me some during the summer- dodging and things." She rubbed her fingers together and still had pink tinting her cheeks. "We live in Guildford. If you want to come and visit in the summer you're welcome to. My Dad could teach you how to dodge. It's helped me with my DADA grade…" One look at Su's face and Harry could tell she didn't mean to spout all that off at once. "Umm…" She poked her fingers together and blushed.

Tracey just had to diffuse the tension. "Hey! That sounds neat. My mum always wanted me to learn that type of stuff- can I come?" Her face lit up like a light-bulb. Su nodded her head and smiled.

Harry just kept looking back and forth between the two girls. Had Su really just invited him over to her house just a hour after he met her? He was suddenly wary. Did she really want to have him come over? She had seemed sincere enough. And would her dad even teach him something like that? He would probably take one look at him and- Harry shook his head and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think that. He glanced over at Su and found her gaze upon him. He stared back at her, not knowing what to do.

"So?" She whispered.

"Umm… Really?" He said a bit breathlessly. The idea of it all had caught up to him and he found it really amazing. He could learn how to dodge things- then Dudley couldn't touch him or Uncle Ver- No! He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to get rid of that thought.

"Yeah, you can." She smiled at him. "You can too." She looked at Tracey then Daphne.

"Thanks!" Tracey said as she rolled over onto her back and looked at the sky.

Daphne sat there and shook her head. "No, sorry." Tracey snorted. Harry didn't know what to make of Daphne's behavior so far. She had been the first person he had met on the train and he had met with her a few times afterwards. Had 'the mirror incident' scared her so much that she wasn't talking to him anymore? What was her problem with that? He didn't really do anything to upset her. Harry stopped looking at Daphne and watched Su. She was rubbing her hands together.

"So," She started softly "You really shouldn't confront him on your own Harry. You could get hurt." What were they talking about again? Oh yeah, Quirrell and the stone. Harry still couldn't fully believe that he was the one after the stone. It just seemed so ridiculous. However, he knew that Tracey, Daphne, and Su- being in Ravenclaw-, weren't stupid so he trusted their opinion. Had Hermione thought the same thing? That Quirrell was after the stone? He'd have to ask her.

"Yeah," Tracey agreed with a wink. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Harry was now freaked out. Tracey was smirking at him. "Potter, if that really was You-Know-Who then be careful with anything you do around him." She leveled her gaze at him, her smirk replaced with a frown. She stood up and brushed the grass off her legs and sighed. "It was fun Potter. Till next time!" She yanked Daphne up from her sitting position causing the girl to stumble. Tracey dragged Daphne away. They headed around the lake. Harry watched them until he realized he wasn't alone. He turned towards Su.

"Umm…" She blushed a bit. "Want to walk back to the castle with me?" Harry nodded his head. He really needed to get back to Hermione and tell her what he found out. He stood up and started walking around the lake- Su right next to him.

"How am I going to get to your house during the summer?" Harry asked as he stared down at his feet. Su's face appeared blank for a moment then she blurted out,

"I'll send you my house elf!" A what?- What was a house elf? Some of Harry's curiosity appeared on his face for Su explained in a much quieter voice, "Oh, I forgot you were raised by Muggles. Well, my family doesn't have an owl really. We just use Minzy to deliver our mail. Minzy is the name of our house elf. My mum brought her with her when she got married to dad." Harry was bit less confused but still didn't understand what they looked like. "Oh, oops." Su giggled as she realized her explanation was confusing. "House elves clean and do house chores. They are short and have huge ears." Here she hunched over and held both her hands up to her ears and imitated large floppy ears with a silly grin on her face. Harry stared at her. She blushed a bit. "Sorry about that, I was always the weird one in school." She ducked her head down as kept it there. Harry knew he should say something about that.

"No." Su looked up a bit. "No- I mean that everyone's a bit weird right?" Harry smiled at her in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

She smiled back. "Yeah you're right. You're weird too, Harry." He took offence to that but he knew it was a compliment so he didn't say anything. She kept smiling. "I'll just send you a letter with her during the summer. Then we can figure things out. Tracey will be there too! I'm so excited. Thanks for saying yes Harry." They stopped walking and she turned towards him. There were no other people in the entrance hall at the moment.

Harry had absolutely no clue why this girl was fun to hang around. Did she just like him because he was famous? He didn't have the need to spout out secrets about himself so like he did with Tracey so this friendship was easier to deal with. To him, it came way too easily. Was this all there was to it? Really?

Su waved at him and said a faint "Goodbye." He replied with a "Bye" and just stood there in the middle of the entrance hall. He was thinking about everything he learned today about the stone, Quirrell, and Su… Something caught on the edge of his vision. Tracey and Daphne entered from outside. Apparently they took the long way around the lake- for some exercise? Tracey grinned at him and took the stairs down to the dungeons- Daphne hot on her heels.

Harry had the sudden urge to get to Hermione fast now that his meeting was over. He wanted to know what she thought. He turned around and headed up the stairs at a quicker pace than usual. He just turned the corner of a staircase when- Wham! Harry's head hurt. He had run into something and fell over. He must have hit his head on the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" Harry mumbled as he turned over, his left hand rubbing the back of his head. He had felt a fairly large bump. He must of fell harder than he thought. "Ooww…" He squinted his eyes shut, forgetting Hermione to concentrate on the pain.

"Mr. Potter." Oh no. That was McGonagall's voice. Did he run into Professor McGonagall? He didn't dare open his eyes to find out- wishing away the voice that sounded like his transfiguration professor. "Mr. Potter, can you stand? And what business do you have running about in the hallways?" So much for wishing. Harry did as he was told and tried to stand up. He immediately regretted it.

"Ugh…" His head spun. He felt the professor's arm catch his- holding him up.

"Mr. Potter, you are coming with me to see Madam Pomfrey at once." He felt a tug. McGonagall was leading him to the infirmary. Harry was dizzy and couldn't see very well. He didn't notice when they reached it or when McGonagall pushed him onto a bed and had something shoved into his hands.

"Drink it." Came a voice. He held the vial limply and his hand shook as he touched it to his lips. It poured down his throat- it tasted nasty like worn socks. He made a face and gagged. Harry felt the vial get taken away. He rubbed his forehead- the pain was lessening. He blinked. Something was right in his face. Was that Professor McGonagall?

"All right?" She stared at him. Her gaze was unnerving.

"Uh, Yeah." Harry said. His vision stopped swirling and his head didn't hurt anymore.

"Good." She stood up and towered over him. "You should know better than to run in the hallways. Five points from Gryffindor." Harry was ashamed. He just had to run into her when he was trying to hurry. He lowered his head.

"Sorry, Professor." He mumbled.

"Alright Mr. Potter. Now don't run. You could hit your head again. I know you'll listen because you're like your mother but please no looking for trouble."

Harry's head perked up. His mother? "You knew my mother?" his voice full with curiosity.

He noticed McGonagall's stern face soften a bit. "Yes, you're mother was gifted in transfiguration not as much as your father though. Both were wonderful students." She smiled and turned around towards the doors. "Be careful, Mr. Potter." She disappeared around the corner.

"Mr. Potter, You're free to go." Harry found himself looking at Madam Pomfrey. She had been standing next to him the whole time and he hadn't even realized it. "Don't be so reckless. I however have a feeling I'll be seeing you soon if you're anything like your father instead of your mother." She mumbled something about 'disasters' he couldn't make out. Harry slid off the bed as she stepped away and walked towards her office. "Oh, Mr. Potter, take Mr. Longbottom there with you. Make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble." Sure enough on the bed next to him sat Neville. How in the world did he miss that?

"Hey Harry." Neville mumbled. "I saw you come in. Did you hit your head on something?"

Harry sighed. "No- Well, I guess I ran into Professor McGonagall in the hall. I fell- hit my head…" He fell silent as he brought his hand up to rub the back of his head- where he bumped it.

Neville's eyes widened. "Oh really? That's horrible! You got caught by a teacher!" he gasped.

"Yeah, but I was a bit busy and didn't notice where I was going…" Harry turned away from the hospital wing and walked out the door- Neville following. Harry knew he shouldn't run now. He just banged his head really bad so he decided to take the safe and slow way back to the dorms. "Neville?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you there in the first place?"

Neville colored a bright red. "Malfoy." Oh. That explains it.

"What'd he do?"

"Uhh, he caught me near the library and put the leg-locker curse on me…" Harry winced and frowned. Malfoy was awful. He attacked Neville with three on one odds? That's just cowardly and stupid. "I didn't know the countercurse… I wanted to find you or Hermione to help but I hadn't seen you for awhile…" Of course Harry hadn't been seen in a while. He had been outside by the lake and Hermione was locked up in her dorm studying. "My last choice was trying to find a teacher. But McGonagall wasn't in. I had to hop all the way up here." Harry felt really bad now. Even though he hadn't been paying that much attention to Neville, Harry knew no one deserved to be cursed by Malfoy. "I feel so stupid for getting cursed…"

"Don't Neville!" Harry practically shouted. He clenched his fists and looked him straight in the eye. Neville was frowning. "Neville, don't feel stupid for something like that. You couldn't of helped it. Malfoy just wanted to get you and he did."

Harry stopped walking a ways from the portrait hole, Neville stood next to him. Harry exhaled a big breath. There was no sense of getting mad at Malfoy being a git and Neville being a wimp. He rubbed his temples and thought for a moment. Malfoy always attacks when the other people are defenseless. Neville didn't have anyone around that's bad. He should have been with someone. Wait- does he even have any good friends? Harry sighed. This was all so confusing especially after he just hit his head. He didn't think Hermione or Ron's reaction to him running into McGonagall will be pleasant. Oh well, maybe he could help Neville out a bit. "Well, I'm sorry for not being around much. I couldn't really help that, but if you want you can hang out with me, Ron, and Hermione. You need some help getting Malfoy off your back. I'll help you." All Neville could do was just stand there. His face was one of pure shock.

"R-really?" Neville stuttered.

"Yeah, really." Harry answered back as they made their way towards the Fat Lady. Harry said the password and they both climbed in. "Stand up for yourself a bit Neville. Malfoy shouldn't always win." He grinned.

Neville smiled a bit, nodded his head, and took off up the boy's staircase. Harry put a hand to his head- just to make sure it wasn't hurting anymore, and looked around. There were a few 7th years and who he thought were 5th years huddled over by the window- wait. There she was. Hermione was over on the couch, hunched over a large book and appeared to be scribbling notes on a fairly big piece of parchment. He walked over to her.

"Hermione." She didn't look up. "Hermione." He said louder. "Hermione!" He shouted as he sat down next to her. She jumped out of her seat at his voice and looked around. When her gaze fell upon him, she glared.

"Harry, was that necessary?"

"Yes." He stated. She sighed and closed her book with a thump. She leaned back into the couch and turned towards him. She apparently was waiting for him to start.

Harry looked at her, "They think it's Quirrell." Her eyes shot wide open, and then a severe frown crossed her face. Her brows furrowed as she stared at him.

"Really, Harry?" her voice laced with curiosity.

"Yeah, Tracey said some things about hearing him talk to himself. Plus, she and Daphne agree that it can't be Snape…" He grimaced. "I don't really think the same. I mean, Snape- he's just horrible. But-"

"They don't think it's Snape? Hmm…" Hermione interrupted. "None of the other teachers could do it except him. But at your quidditch game I noticed that everyone in that box with Snape was watching you. Quirrell was in that box too, I think. He or any of the others could have been cursing your broom. There's evidence against Snape but there's evidence against Quirrell…" She trailed off and stared down at her book then she raised her head and stared straight at his face. "Harry!" She started in a bossy tone. "Don't go looking for trouble. If Quirrell or Snape for that matter is linked to You-Know-Who then don't interfere. Tell Dumbledore- he can fix everything."

"Ok." He had to agree. Hermione would not accept anything less.

Hermione gave him a suspicious look. "So… What happened after?" Harry blushed a bit.

"I- uh, when I came to tell you… I sorta ran into McGonagall."

"Oh? What did she say?"

"I ran into her." He looked down at his hands. "I _ran_ into her."

She appeared shocked. "Harry! You shouldn't be running in the halls! She caught you? How many points did she deduct? Why did you have to run into her!" she babbled. Harry winced.

"Hermione, never mind that. I met Neville in the Hospital Wing and Malfoy hexed him."

"Neville was in the Hospital Wing? Wait, why were you there in the first place?"

"Uh, When I ran into McGonagall… I kind of bumped my head. She took me there."

"Oh, Harry."

"Hermione don't look at me like that."

"Fine." She huffed. "Then is Neville alright?"

"Yeah. I talked to him about Malfoy and I told him I would have his back."

Hermione smiled. "Harry, that's so nice of you."

Harry rolled his eyes. Of course she would think of it as nice. He just thought Neville could use someone to talk to.

Hermione stood up from the couch and grabbed her book. "Well, I'm going down to dinner. Tell Ron about Quirrell. I'll meet you later." She scurried up the girl's staircase. Harry's eyes followed her as he kept sitting on the couch. She appeared moments later with a different book clutched in her arms. She nodded to Harry and went out the portrait. Harry got up from the couch and looked around. Ron wasn't in the common room. He might as well check the dorm. Harry ascended the staircase and opened the 1st year boy's dormitories. He spotted Ron on his bed, griping a Quidditch magazine. Ron's attention wavered from the magazine and he peered over top of it and noticed Harry in the doorway. He had a frown on his face. Harry wondered what was wrong.

"The Cannons lost!" He whined. Harry sighed.

OOoo00ooOO

Harry laid his head down on the table. Hermione sat across from him and Ron was busy stuffing his face. Harry couldn't believe how many exams there were. He half expected Voldemort to burst in the Great Hall any second and he was tired of studying.

"Harry, seriously." Hermione sighed. "If you would of just studied more-"

"He studied enough Hermione." Interrupted Ron. "We both studied enough. We studied so much that our heads'll explode. Give it a rest." Where in the world did that come from? Hermione's face scrunched up.

"Ron you should of studied-"

"No! Hermione, I'm done with it."

"You two stop for a moment." Harry lifted his head from the table. Both of his friends glared at him. He stifled a sigh. "I thought of something just now."

"Harry, I'm in the middle of dinner. Can't it wait?"

Without saying anything, Harry pushed off from the table and started walking through the hall doors. Hermione collected the few books around her and bounded after him. Ron, Harry had noticed, was still sitting at the table, staring at his food. Ron had finally chosen to steal a sausage off his plate and follow them. Harry turned down the hallway and his two friends followed.

"I didn't notice it before," Harry said with conviction. "But Hagrid put Fluffy there to guard the stone. He's been telling us all of these things. Giving us hints accidentally about Fluffy and that dragon egg. Who's to say he didn't tell someone else?"

"You don't mean You-Know-Who?" Hermione gasped. "But Harry, you know Hagrid wouldn't-"

"Yeah, I know Hermione." Harry ground out. "He told us _accidentally_." Hermione's eyes widened.

Ron's mouth dropped open. "He might of-"

"Yeah, he might of told Voldemort." Ron winced at the name.

"Well then Harry, where are we going." Hermione came up beside him.

"To McGonagall's office. I need to ask her a question." Harry furiously rubbed at his scar. It had been hurting quite a lot lately and he didn't like the feeling of it. It had to mean something. Probably something bad.

The three friends rounded the corner to the deputy's office when Harry saw her close her office door. "Professor!" He called out to her. She had paused and looked at the trio approaching her, then hefted the papers in her arms and turned to face them.

"What's the problem Mr. Potter?"

Harry stopped in front of the professor and blurted out, "Do you know where Professor Dumbledore is? Does he have anything to do out of the castle soon?"

McGonagall gazed down upon Harry with a stern expression. "Why would you need to know that?"

"Because someone's going to try to steal the stone Fluffy's guarding!" Harry noticed McGonagall's face whiten then she sputtered out,

"W-who told you about that?"

"Hagrid." Harry hesitated. He didn't want to give away Hagrid but he really wanted answers.

"Well," McGonagall huffed. "I'm going to speak to Hagrid about disclosing secrets to students."

"Professor, please!" Hermione pleaded. "Do you know if Professor Dumbledore is going to be gone?"

"You do not need to shout at me Ms. Granger. As a matter of fact, the Headmaster received an owl from the ministry and he is there at his very moment. He will not return until tomorrow. Now, go outside. Enjoy the day. I'm going to talk to Hagrid." Harry winced. McGonagall would definitely go at Hagrid for his apparent loose tongue. Harry did not envy him right now. McGonagall turned away from the trio and steadily walked down the hallway.

"Oh no." Hermione whispered. "Dumbledore's gone."

Ron's mouth was set in a grimace. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yeah Ron." Harry stated, his face was stony. "It's Voldemort's chance. He'll go after the stone tonight. And I'm going to stop him. I need to get there first. He killed my parents and I won't let him come back to life." Ron turned green. Hermione was doing a great impression of a scared mouse.

The color seemed to seep back into Ron's face. "I'm going with you Harry."

"M-me too!" Hermione squeaked out. "We can't let him get the stone!"

OOoo00ooOO

They had waited until there was no one left in the common room that night. Harry clutched his invisibility cloak while descending the boy's staircase.

"Alright. Let's go." He said.

"Where are you off to?" A small voice came from the shadows of the room. Ron jumped. Harry whirled around and saw Neville coming towards him. "Neville-"

"No! You guys are going to lose more points aren't you? You said I was your friend and I'm not going to let Gryffindor down!" Harry suppressed a sigh and a grimace.

"Neville, we don't have time for you!" Ron shouted. It was loud enough to be considered a shout but soft so he didn't wake anyone in the dorms up.

"Ron, shut up!" Harry ground out. He was getting really annoyed. All of these things kept happening! He just wanted to stop Voldemort! Was that so hard? "Neville, we are going to do something really important. We have to leave like _now_."

"No! You're leaving after curfew? I won't let you!"

Hermione stepped forward- her wand raised. "Sorry, Neville. _Pe_-" A hand grabbed her wand.

Harry was clutching Hemione's wand. He stared directly at Neville. "Neville we're leaving. Stay here."

Neville appeared shocked for a moment before he rushed forward into Harry's face. "No! I-if you're going, t-then I-I'm coming with you!" he finished in a convincing tone.

"Fine." Harry said as he released his grip on Hermione's wand and held out the cloak. She was glancing warily back and forth between Harry and Neville. Ron just stood there- his ears red. Harry turned away from them and stepped towards the portrait hole. "Come on!" Harry snapped. The three rushed after him.

Fitting the four of them underneath the invisibility cloak was an incredibly tight fit but Harry managed. They arrived in the third floor corridor. Harry stood resolutely in front of the door, behind which Fluffy was. Neville clutched at the ends of Harry's shirt. The trio had filled Neville in on everything as they were walking towards their destination and he was shaking like a leaf.

"Let's go." Harry touched the heavy lock and found it open. He slowly creaked it open and peered around it. Fluffy was sleeping? Confused, Harry went through the door- Neville still attached to him. Hermione and Ron followed.

"He's asleep."

"Brilliant observation Hermione."

"Ron! I was just stating-"

"Not now!" Harry's eyes locked upon the trapdoor. It was right next to one of the three heads. He hesitantly stepped forward. Fluffy's hot breath blew his hair back. It felt weird and he shivered. Harry thought he heard a whimper from Neville.

Hermione rushed to the trapdoor and yanked it open. Fluffy moved. Everyone froze. Harry breathed out a sigh of relief when he heard Fluffy snoring. Hermione examined the hole that was the trapdoor.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" He crept up to the side and looked down.

"I can't see down there. It's too dark."

"Well, let's just jump in. That's the only way to go."

Hermione looked hesitant until Ron shouted,

"FLUFFY!" It was then that Harry noticed Fluffy wasn't snoring. What he had been hearing wasn't snoring but heavy growling. He looked up and stared into Fluffy's big yellow eyes. Ron was the first to react. He pushed past Harry and Hermione and dove head first into the hole. Harry yanked Neville off of him and pushed him roughly down the hole behind Ron.

He shouted, "Hermione move!" as he grabbed her hand and jumped, narrowly missing the large canine teeth that lunged after them. He fell for a second before he landed on something soft and squishy. What is the world was it? There were plants everywhere.

"D-devil's s-snare!" Neville stuttered out. "D-don't move." Harry trusted Neville's opinion on plants. He was really good at Herbology and Hermione had apparently agreed with him for she wasn't moving at all. A large vine shot out and latched onto his arm another on his leg. He instinctively tried to move them. Trying to calm his nerves, he breathed in slowly. He stopped moving and the vines released him- he fell to the floor. Harry looked around. Neville and Hermione were standing a ways from him. Ron was nowhere to be found. Wait- he could hear something.

"Harry?" Ron's muffled voice called from behind the devil's snare. He could make out what Neville and Hermione were yelling at Ron.

"It's fine!"

"Ron, listen to me. Just relax!"

"It won't touch you if you just relax!"

"Stop struggling!"

Harry yelled up at Ron, "Ron do as they say! I'm fine!" Everyone waited a minute, they kept on hearing muffled "Harry" and "Hermione" from Ron. A few seconds later, Ron fell out of the snare into a heap on the floor. Harry stood up and rushed to him. "Ron! Ron! Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I hate plants." Ron grinned cheekily at him.

Harry scoffed and helped him to his feet. "Let's go." He said. They continued down the corridor and encountered a room with lots of keys with wings.

"Are you supposed to catch one?" Ron grumbled as he stared wearily at the dozens of floating keys.

"Try it Harry? Find an old one. I think that would fit the door." Hermione asked- showing him the broom situated on the floor.

Harry stepped up to it and grasped the handle of the broomstick. Immediately the hundreds of keys sprang to life and started to assault him. He was poked, jabbed, and prodded by the keys. He knew he would have tons of tiny bruises on his arms in the morning. Harry swatted away a particularly annoying shiny key and sped off towards where the three of his friends were pointing. There- he saw it! A small and broken rusty gold colored key. He pushed the broom towards it and just when he had it in his sights, he reached out a hand and plucked it out of the horde. "Here!" He shouted as he threw it to Neville, who was standing closest. Neville bounded to the door and quickly unlocked it. Hermione and Ron rushed through the door and Harry plowed the broom after. Neville slammed the heavy door after he crossed the threshold. The sound of the bewitched keys slamming against the door was a welcome one. No one wanted them following. Harry set the broom down and turned around, casually rubbing his scar. It had been bothering him for a few minutes already and it just started to throb.

"Wicked." Ron gaped. There was a giant chess board in front of them.

"No, not 'wicked' Ron." Hermione whispered, staring at the gigantic chess pieces. "It looks dangerous." Neville whimpered again.

Harry stepped closer to the center of the room- Hermione, Neville, and Ron following. "Do we have to play though?" he asked.

"Looks like it." Ron winced. Oh, joy.

Harry didn't know what to do. He couldn't play chess and neither could Neville or Hermione. It had to be Ron…

Ron suddenly acquired a serious look about him. Hermione noticed and turned towards him. "Ron…"

"Hermione, I'll play this and win. No matter what."

Ron directed them all in a battle of wizards chess. When Harry finally got a chance to check-mate the king they couldn't do it without sacrificing Ron. He felt really horrible. Ron said he was fine but when Harry watched him go down from the opponent's queen, it hurt. They still had to go on though. Neville volunteered to stay and take care of Ron. Hermione followed Harry though the opposite door only to come face to face with a knocked out troll.

"Eeepp!" Hermione ducked behind Harry for a moment until she realized it wasn't awake. Harry snickered despite the situation. "It's not funny Harry!"

Hermione had solved the potion puzzle that came after the troll with ease. Unfortunately they were surrounded by a wall of flame and only one dose of potion would get them past the flames and to the stone.

"You go Harry." Hermione insisted as she reached for the bottle that would take her back to the chess room. "I'll go get McGonagall or Flitwick." She nodded. "I'll be back for you Harry. Just wait, ok? Don't do anything stupid!" She yelled at the last minute as she stepped through the fire. He couldn't see or hear her anymore. Oh well, here goes nothing. Harry gulped the potion and walked calmly forwards through the flames. On the outside it looked like he was calm but his insides were all twisted up. Harry gulped down the fear rising in his throat and opened his eyes only to see a man standing before the mirror he found at Christmas- the mirror that showed his parents. The man had a turban on. It was Quirrell! Tracey, Daphne, Su, and Hermione were all right!

"So it _was_ you!" Harry exclaimed. Quirrell turned towards him with a cruel smile.

"I wondered if you were going to come. Nice deduction, Potter. How did you know it was me?"

"My friends." He ground out. His scar had been throbbing for a long time and he could barely concentrate.

"Too bad you'll never get to see them again." Harry tried to avoid the ropes that came out of Quirrell's wand but to no avail. Harry grit his teeth and struggled between the ropes- they were extremely tight.

"Why did you do it?- For Voldemort?"

Quirrell twirled his wand and started down on Harry. "I had failed my master earlier so I couldn't afford to fail again. The Dark Lord is the greatest wizard. He deserves to come back to the living." He turned and grabbed her mirror. "The stone is inside of this mirror? How- how can I retrieve it? Master?"

Master? Voldemort was here? Harry drew in a quick rasping breath. He turned his head back and forth but with his limited range of movement, couldn't see very far- the pain in his scar was getting worse. Then an eerie voice reverberated through the silent room.

"Use him… Use the boy…"

"Yes Master." Quirrell answered. He slowly approached Harry and grasped the ropes binding him and shoved him forwards. Harry couldn't catch his balance for he tumbled and fell in front of the mirror. "Get up!" Quirrell ordered. He grabbed the back of Harry's shirt and thrust him upwards. Harry opened his eyes- he had closed them the moment he heard that eerie voice. He stared at the clear glass of the mirror. How he longed to see this a few months ago- to see his parents again.

"Well? What do you see?" The man in the turban practically shouted at him. Harry winced then concentrated on the mirror and tried to block out the angry shouts of Quirrell and his painful scar. He watched the mirror for what seemed like a long moment until it shimmered. The surface of the mirror appeared to ripple and warp right before his eyes. He knew if Quirrell wanted the stone for Voldemort he couldn't let that happen. He glanced briefly at him out of the corner of his eye and noticed that he still was really angry. So, he didn't see the mirror going crazy? Was it just him? The mirror stopped moving. Wait- there was nothing different. Where were his parents? It was just him and Quirrell reflected in the mirror.

Wait a moment. The Harry in the mirror was smiling at him. The real Harry stared at the mirror Harry, who took out a glowing red stone and placed it in his pocket. The mirror rippled again and Harry only saw his reflection- staring at the mirror dumbfounded. He felt the ropes tying his arms to his sides fall off. He whirled around and found himself face to face with Quirrell.

"What did you see?" He yelled.

Harry's eyes widened for a moment until he steeled himself. He stared defiantly at Quirrell and in a quiet voice said, "Dumbledore." Quirrell started to lunge at him then stopped. He looked as if he was talking to something.

"Let me talk to him…" came a raspy voice.

"Master…"

"I want to…"

Quirrell reached behind his head and started to unwrap his turban. Harry stood transfixed to what was happening. What was Quirrell doing? And _who_ was he talking to? The turban was on the ground and Harry could feel dread creep up upon him as Quirrell turned around. A face. That's what was on the back of Quirrell's head. It opened its deformed mouth.

"Harry Potter…"

Harry took a step back and noticed something in his pocket had shifted. The stone? How did it get in his pocket? If it was there then he knew he had to stay away from Quirrell and the face at all costs.

"Give me the stone… I know you have it…" the thing on the back of Quirrell's head spoke.

"Master…" Quirrell whispered. Wait- was the face Voldemort? Harry fixed his gaze at the head. It spoke again.

"See what you have made me become… I had to drink unicorn blood… Now, Harry Potter… Give me the stone!" The last part came out like a raspy yell.

Harry jolted backwards and he fell to the floor.

"Fool! Give me the stone!... Or meet your parents!"

Harry didn't know what to do. That face was Voldemort. He knew he didn't want to die. If he nothing would stop Voldemort from taking the stone and using it. His right hand came up and clutched his scar. It was throbbing something fierce as Quirrell stepped closer to him. He didn't know what do to. He didn't know what to do! Quirrell was coming closer. His scar pinched. The stone was in his pocket. He couldn't let him have it. He was surrounded by flames. Where was Hermione? He couldn't think- No!

Harry whirled out of reach of Quirrell's long arms. Voldemort grew angry and shouted, "Get him! Get him! Get the stone!"

Harry's legs burst into action. He bounded towards where he came in the flames. Surely there was a way back- "Ack!" Quirrell latched his hand on Harry's small arm and his scar felt a hundred times worse like there were thousands of needles piercing his skull. Then as soon as the horrible pain started, it had stopped. Harry blinked through his pain-induced blurry vision and watched as Quirrell screamed in pain as he stared at his red, burnt hands.

"What is this, Master?" He yelled.

"Kill him! KILL HIM!" Voldemort replied.

Harry wobbled on his feet for a moment until Quirrell came at him again. The same pain happened and he felt Quirrell let go. Harry breathed heavily- the pain in his head was getting steadily worse and it felt like his skull was going to come apart.

"KILL HIM!"

Harry vaguely registered Quirrell standing up and carefully reaching for his wand. At that point Harry knew he only had one option. He had to prevent him from casting a spell. Harry quickly dove towards Quirrell who stepped back and raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" He screamed but Harry had already dropped under the curse and had landed at Quirrel's feet. Quirrell pointed his wand at Harry again and was about to cast another killing curse but Harry sprang up in a feat of will-power and held on to Quirrell's wand hand. The wand spewed sparks that showered the two wizards.

"Aah!" Quirrell howled in agony from the burning pain. Harry stifled a scream. He concentrated on getting Quirrell's wand. The two were struggling back and worth for a second before Harry's firm grip yanked the wand away. It flew across the room and landed with a clatter to the floor. That task accomplished, Harry reached out his left hand- his right still holding on to Quirrell's wand arm- and grabbed Quirrell's face. Harry felt something burning inside of him. It felt like all of his limbs were tingling. He kept his hold on Quirrell- not letting the man get his wand or the stone. The tingling sensation increased. Quirrell was flailing wildly- trying to throw him off.

"Aaaaahhhh!" There was a high pitched scream from Voldemort.

The pain in his scar increased and it felt like someone stabbed a knife clean through the right side of his face. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't see from the pain. It was all a blur. All he could hear was Quirrell's agonized cries and Voldemort screaming and from a distance away he thought he could make out some sort of warped singing. Harry thought he was going crazy from all the pain in his scar. All of a sudden he was violently thrown back and landed on the ground in a heap. Quirrell's screaming had stopped and he blearily looked up and saw a black mist rise from Quirrell's fallen body. The mist gathered together and flew itself at Harry. He had no time to react. The mist entered him.

"Ugg!" Harry cried as he doubled over and curled into the fetal position. "Ugnn—" He squirmed back and forth. His insides felt like fire and his arms were so numb he knew he couldn't move them properly. "Ah!" He whimpered as clutched at his head. This was now a whole new level of pain. He couldn't move anything he felt so numb and tired however his whole body felt like it was being burnt. The tingling from before became painful pins and needles and his head- he knew- was about to explode from the pressure of the enormous pain.

"Ah! Ah!" He gasped for air as his lungs felt like they weren't working. All Harry could comprehend now was the pain- the horrible unbearable pain. He knew that this was the end if it continued like this. "Ah!" He used his numb limbs to grasp at his chest and head. Harry, at what he thought were his last moments, thought of what he would be able to see- his parents. He'd be able to see them. A sudden euphoric feeling washed over Harry as he lay in pain. Then, before he knew it, Harry's world exploded.

OOoo00ooOO

8,830 Words. Published 2/7/2011, Monday. Edited [2-17-11] [2-24-11]

**Author's Note:** So how many of you guessed Su Li? Everyone? Well, that's just peachy. Now since I am definitely NOT British, I have no clue about all of the terms they use for things instead of the American way, so bear with me on that. I'll use most of the slang terms I know for Ron's language.

So… Anyway, this chapter got too long. Over 9,000 words and I was still writing so I decided to split it in two- this chapter and the next one. I don't like having an incredibly long chapter with shorter ones so that's why. And it got too long between updates so I just decided to post this one. I'm sorry that I said this chapter would be the end for 1st year but I just couldn't squeeze it in! Don't be mad. I'm sorry! (it WILL end next chapter because I only have one more scene to write for it and that scene ends 1st year.) And if this was too canon for you then the next chapter after this one has NO canon in it! Yay! Unless you count them going through the obstacles to the stone…

About the Su, part. I had to introduce her now because without her my plot goes wonky. You'll see more from her in the summer. And she does a few nice things then…

If you're going to complain about the lack of interaction between Harry and Daphne or Harry and Tracey. Wait until the next chapter comes out and then post your complaints about it. Then after you read it you probably won't have any complaints. :)

**Note**: Just so you know, I loved all of your reviews. I'm sorry if I came across as mean or anything but that's just me being me. I'm not mad and I'm not insulting you. If it comes across like that… try picturing a five year old girl in pigtails and a cute dress reading it to you. Now it doesn't seem as mean! (yay!)

**PLEASE REVIEW**! And if you have any serious questions you are welcome to PM me!

Thanks to **Umbra8191**, **Jarius A Black**, **Penseln**, **WHCnelson**, **c im am a dragon**, **aderrett**, **Pheonix-Tears-101**, and **VampHunter001**.

**Miz636**- OMG! Thank you for understanding what I'm doing! (At least I think so…) And you're the author of becoming alpha? Omg, I read that story over on siye. Super awesome. (bows to you)

**Madengineer**- The point wasn't to try to connect them effectively. I was just showing different scenes from book 1 that were different. I mean if you read the book you know what goes in the middle and I did not want to spend time typing that out. That would seriously take me forever…

**Lord Lelouch**- You're review has to be just the awesomest thing ever. Thanks. Really. I don't think I could live up to your expectations and have this be one of your favorites but I'll try. You're paragraph about Dumbledore was spot on and that's where I get my very slight Dumbledore bashing from. And thank you for saying the supposed date was funny. I try but most of my friends know I have a different sense of humor. Thanks. As for the H/D/T, yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Oh and I love Code Geass too. :) [hmm…giant robots…Eureka 7, FMP!, every Gumdam… can't think of anymore…{I blame my mother with her Detective Conan fascination.} Oh no! Quick someone give me one to watch! Ahhh…. I think I've been obsessed with Harry Potter too much (is that possible?) and forgot my other love! Don't worry Anime, you're still awesome!]

**Arashigan16**- It was pretty boring. Done by owl. With the emerald green crayon of course. (I'm actually waiting for someone to say that there was no crayon called 'emerald green' sold in 1991.)

**mwinter1**- Yes! You get it! Yay! Tracey will be like Harry's first girlfriend.

**Naginator**- Yes Harry will get rid of that… eventually… And as for Ron? Well… you'll see…

**J.A Jasper**- Aw! You stopped reading! (sobs) Anyway. Thank you for the review. Just so you know, I'm writing this story inside of the canon (just for a bit). So up until Daphne comes into his compartment, it is canon. So, the parts I did skip in the chapter WERE canon, yes, BUT! (Yes there is a but…) That type of writing only really applies to the first book- which is the one you were reading and not liking. So, if you don't like that type of story, check back in a few chapters. Hopefully it will be changed from canon enough for you to like it. I'm just getting on my feet here so to speak and yes I am in the process of writing an original story. However, these plot lines have been used so much you can't tell what's original or not. I have no clue what you're last paragraph was about. It had me slightly confused. In my story, he met Daphne before Ron. He did not know which house she was going to be in and so wasn't against her. He really only hates Malfoy.

**DragonWolf of Chaos**- Yeah, this chapter took so long to write… And you like reading about threesomes? I read some weird threesomes… You know that a bored mind is a scary thing… (What was that one again…? Harry as a cat-boy and was it H/F/G? Oh, Yep. Harry and the twins… weird) I will probably put up a poll about the 'if' pairing of H/D/T later when that becomes relevant in the story.

**Avoiding The Singularity**- Yes I know it's canon! Ahhh…. Darn… I just can't type too fast. Small changes happen. Then they roll together and go Boom! Then it's not canon anymore. Get it? And hey! No shameless plugs on your story! (shakes fist at you and sticks out tongue) Then I'll just do the same to you! MUWAHAHA-cough-ha… Anyway… Thanks for reviewing! :D

**Teufel1987**- Are you an English teacher? If so I think I deserve better than a 15! I got a C? That's just horrible! (pouts and cries into a pillow) As for the 'thinking' part, I never really thought about doing that for this story. I do it for my others yeah, but for this one, I don't know but it just seemed unnecessary. The whole thing is from Harry's pov so… the only thoughts that would use ' ' are his… Yes the interaction speeds up second year and the tree is used once in this chapter. And another in the next! Thanks for reviewing! :)

**DarkseidAlex**- He's smarter? Aww… Darn he wasn't supposed to be smarter… Yes he can have both Tracey and Daphne with Potter and Black but only if he's given it from Sirius… So I should kill Sirius? Cool! [Me: (approaches Sirius) Sirius! I'm going to erase you from my plotline! HAHAHA! (takes out pencil and erases him) Sirius: Nooo! I'm too awesome to die!] JKJK, just so you know he's still in Azkaban so he can't die… yet…

**Olaf74**- I'm full of surprises? Nice! That's what I am. A surprise in a box! Yay! Wait… What were you surprised about? I'm confused!...

All the HP people can stop reading now. Below this point it isn't about the awesomeness that is Harry Potter.

To **TsknRaider**: Darn! I can't PM you! Arrrggg…. [Ok, I know I went into a rant on that silly review… but I just didn't care all that much… ugg! Yes people said 'oh, plagiarism!' And I did know it was similar. I didn't know how similar! And I still don't care! Buwahahahaha!] (Yes that was another rant and you can ignore that if you like.)

So, thank you for pointing it out to me. And I mean that, thanks. Now I know it looks bad… Seriously, the rant was for the people who weren't going to read that awesome story anymore… Well, all I can really say is this… the 'story' that he supposedly plagiarized from is so old! (that's not an excuse) but what if he (or she… idk) got permission from them to take some of it? And just didn't say in the chapter? I was mad at the people who accused him right off the bat. It's like guilty until proven innocent. I prefer to look at it as the other way around. But if the author fesses up to actually plagiarizing it then, he's guilty. It doesn't really matter to me if they did or not (plagiarize that is). That story is still pretty darn awesome- one of the best I've read. Now to end this… I'll say thanks again. Actually you were the only person (so far) who PMed me about it and thanks to that. I'm not a confrontational person but I do care passionately about that things I enjoy- so I got angry at those people who reviewed it as plagiarism.

P.S.- you PM me but I have no way of contacting you to say this? Ahhhh….. (bangs head on desk)

Note on Plagiarism: Ok, I admit im a fan of taking something and twisting it into your own words. But I don't condone out right copy and paste. If I ever do that to this story… I don't know… I'd kick my own ass… so no one would have to do that for me… and I hate plagiarism.


	4. Chapter Four: The Clearing In The Storm

**TO ANYONE WHO READS THIS CHAPTER: Go back and read the last part of chapter 3 if you didn't just read it. **I added on the cliffhanger I didn't want to. So if you start reading this chapter- you miss the whole stone/voldemort part. I added the cliffhanger to the last chapter because you don't need to wait to see what happens because this chapter is already up. Go back and read chapter 3 if you didn't just come from it.

Disclaimer: I own about as much as I have the chance of seeing Daniel Radcliffe in person- which is to say…. Zero. ~ FMKitsune

**AN: **This is the second part of chapter 3. I continued to type so much into that chapter that I made a whole new one! Hehe… sounds silly but true…

I basically had this done 2 weeks ago but I got sick (again) and couldn't finish it (That's what I get for not taking my medicine!). I feel bad that I let you guys down about the update being so soon but I always get sick at the worst times… Hopefully I'll feel better in a week or (more likely) a month but I'll still type this but at a slower pace. So expect an update every month or less. :)

**Chapter Four: The Clearing In The Storm (Quidditch and the aftermath)**

Someone was singing. Who was it? Harry shifted his head on something soft. A pillow?

He wasn't dead?

Who was singing? Harry blinked open his eyes then immediately closed them for the brightness of the room hurt his eyes. The singing appeared to have stopped. He heard a murmur beside him. What? Was someone talking?

"-gave me all I need-"

"-welcome-"

"If- Harry- was awake-"

"-not- don't disturb-"

"She might want- for records- Madam-"

Harry could barely make out the words. He was extremely groggy.

"-don't care- Hogwarts- you need to-" Wait- was that Professor Dumbledore talking?

"Yes, Dumbledore." Replied the voice of what Harry could tell was a large man. His voice had a deep booming quality to it that reverberated within Harry's eardrums. Footsteps clacked across the stone floor and Harry blinked again only to let out a small groan of discomfort at the incredibly bright lights. The footsteps stopped. He blinked again. Either the man or Dumbledore was approaching him for the footsteps grew louder. He blinked and squinted, his tired eyes finally adjusting to the lighting. He saw a face lean down in front of him. It was Dumbledore.

"Good morning, Harry. You surprised me and Madam Pomfrey. She did not expect you to awaken for a few days yet. You suffered from a severe case of magical exhaustion." His eyes twinkled. His smile though seemed worried. What could he be worried about?

The other man- he had heard conversing with Dumbledore- stepped forward and around Harry's bed. He now knew, without a doubt, that he was in the Hospital Wing. Harry slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. The man faced Harry and spoke,

"Mr. Potter." He nodded at Harry. Harry stared at him, wondering who he was.

Madam Pomfrey strode casually into the Hospital Wing from her office until- that is- she saw Harry sitting up in his bed.

"Mr. Potter!" She screeched as she easily plowed over the two men around his bed to get to him. "What are you doing awake? You should be resting! Albus!" She rounded on the Headmaster. "Why didn't you inform me at once when he woke?" She fussed with a few things on his bedside table and scooped up a couple bottles. "I will be back, Mr. Potter. Don't stress him out you two. He needs his rest!" She quickly scurried back into her office.

Dumbledore gave Harry a large smile and spoke in a grandfatherly tone, "Well, I didn't expect you to be awake Harry. I confess that I wanted you kept away from this. But, as I now have no choice in the matter, I will take my leave and let you get on with it." He turned away and strode into Pomfrey's office.

Harry stared at the man next to him. Get on with what? What was he going to do?

The man calmly sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and started to talk.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I'm an Auror. Do you know what that is?" Harry shook his head. "They are the 'dark wizard catchers'. Muggles would most likely call us cops."

"So why are you here?" Harry asked as he shifted in his bed.

The man answered with a smile. "I am here about what happened with Professor Quirrell. Dumbledore can't hide the fact that he died from the ministry." Harry's eyes widened. "He called us and my boss with help to cover up what really happened."

"Umm… Who is your boss?"

The man made a booming laugh. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. I forgot to tell you. My name is Kingsley Shaklebolt. My partner is checking on Quirrell. My job was to check on you. My boss, Madam Bones- the head of the DMLE- wanted to know what happened. If you were resting, she agreed to not interview you. However, you woke up." The man, now named Kingsley, spoke with a smile.

"So…" Harry started. "So now that I woke up your boss would like to interview me about what happened- just for information's sake?"

"Yes." Kingsley grabbed out of this robe a small pad of paper and a pen.

"You use a pen, sir?"

"Yes, and Mr. Potter don't call me sir. I'm not that old." He smiled and flipped open the pad and scribbled something on it.

"Ok." Harry blushed.

"Now Mr. Potter-"

"Call me Harry- just Harry." Harry grinned. Kingsley laughed.

"Ok, Harry. Now let's get to business. You encountered Quirrell in front if the Mirror of Erised, yes?" Harry nodded his head. "What did he want? Don't worry about anything else. I was filled in about what happened before you encountered him from Dumbledore."

Harry went over what had happened in his head before he spoke. What would or- better yet- should he say? Did Auror Shaklebolt know about Voldemort? What about that black mist? And how was Quirrell dead?

"Uh, well, Quirrell wanted the philosopher's stone and he couldn't get it." Harry heard the auror's pen scribbling. "He, uh, used me to get it."

"Yes, the stone. Pretty amazing by the way."

"Thanks" Harry mumbled into his chest. He raised his head a bit and clenched his covers with his fists. "He tried to get it from me but he couldn't touch me…" Harry's eyes squinted in disgust. "His hands burned when he did…"

The man on his bed just nodded and jotted a few more things onto the paper.

Harry gulped. "Uh, Mister Shacklebolt? Did Professor Dumbledore tell you about Voldemort?"

Kingsley apparently didn't hear anything about that particular subject for his eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open. "No…" He answered staring straight at Harry as if to tell if he was lying.

"That's enough. Mr. Potter needs his rest."

Dumbledore's grandfatherly voice stated from right beside Harry causing him to jolt. When did he get here? How did he do that without making a noise? Harry didn't even hear him walking. Dumbledore's smiling face descended on Harry. "Lay back down Harry." Harry leaned back on his pillow. "Thank you for coming Kingsley, however you should go." Kingsley was about to protest but at the moment Madam Pomfrey came back into the room and shooed both men away. She jingled a few bottles together. He noticed they were all full. Dumbledore strode out of the hospital wing, Kingsley following with a steady glance at Harry.

"Bye." Harry waved at him. The tall man waved back as he disappeared behind the large doors.

"Mr. Potter." Harry swiveled his head towards the hospital matron. She held out a purple-ish potion that Harry found was still bubbling. "Drink this."

Harry gagged as he downed the potion. He had no clue what it was supposed to do but it sure tasted horrible. Madam Pomfrey turned towards Harry with an expression on her face that either said extreme worry or extreme confusion.

"Mr. Potter…." She sighed. "What were you doing last night that had you in that terrible condition? You came in with multiple bruises, a sprained ankle, your scar was bleeding heavily, your hands were burnt, you suffered a concussion and you were in a severe state of magical exhaustion. What in the world were you doing?" Harry gaped at what she said. He had that many problems? Were they all fixed now?

"Madam Pom-"

She sighed. "Dear, I have no need to hear what you did. I have no idea why, but everything that you had wrong with you last night is gone now. How in Merlin's name you can recover from magical exhaustion overnight is beyond me… And you just came in last night!" So this was the morning after his encounter with Quirrell? It had really been that soon? Wait- Harry looked around the hospital wing and noticed that no one else was there.

"What happened to Hermione, Ron and Neville?"

Madam Pomfrey stared at him as she answered. "All three of them were treated for minor injuries and released for breakfast this morning. It is nearly lunch time now. I will keep you here until dinnertime to observe you. Recovering that fast is…" She mumbled the last bit.

Harry groaned. He wanted to get out of here and check on his friends… Oh well…

"Sit back Mr. Potter and rest. I'll be back in a little while." With a last shuffle of potions Madam Pomfrey swept out of the room and into her office. Harry plopped down on his bed contemplating what had happened since last night.

Did Quirrell really die? The auror thought so and Dumbledore didn't say he survived. Dumbledore had really bad timing. He was just about to ask about Voldemort and if Mr. Shaklebolt knew anything about that black mist then Madam Pomfrey had to come in and shoo him away with Dumbledore. Harry turned over in his hospital bed so he could stare at the double doors to the hospital wing. He didn't know what to think about the rest of what happened. Where was Voldemort now? He knew Voldemort didn't have the stone because he had protected it and because Dumbledore hadn't said anything about him. He was getting so confused with all of this information his head started to hurt. Harry closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

OOoo00ooOO

"Oh, come on Hermione. Do you really expect him to wake up right now?"

"No, Ron. I just came to see if he wanted to come to dinner with us."

Harry heard Ron and Hermione's voices from beside him when he woke up a few hours later. Harry blinked open his eyes and reached to the side table for his glasses.

"Oh! Here Harry!" Hermione handed him his glasses and he put them on and noticed Hermione was standing really close to his face.

"Let him breathe…" Ron mumbled from behind him. Hermione immediately jumped up and hugged him quickly and let go- stepping back.

"Harry we were so worried about you! You confronted Voldemort on your own! Why?" She asked as she wrung her hands on her shirt.

"I had to Hermione. He was going to take the stone. I couldn't wait for you…" Hermione appeared conflicted. Ron was frowning.

"But Harry. I found Neville and Ron in the chess room and we left to go find a teacher. We didn't run into anyone…" She started to tear up. "I was so worried and then we finally found Professor Dumbledore in the hallway and we came back for you." Hermione sniffled. Ron's frown was more pronounced. "He told us to wait in the third floor corridor and then a while later he came out carrying you…" She put her hands to her face. "You looked so horrible…" Hermione trailed off and plowed right into him hugging him tightly. Harry turned towards Ron.

"Yeah it was pretty bad mate… We weren't as bad off as you were but we had to stay here overnight. Hermione wanted to check on you before we went to dinner."

Harry looked down at Hermione who was still hugging him. "I'm fine Hermione. I was fine this morning when I woke up. But I fell back asleep 'til now." She released him and inspected his head and body until she realized that he was right.

"How did you…"

"I don't know. Madam Pomfrey doesn't either."

"Oh…" Harry thought she appeared disappointed from his lack of information on his injuries.

"Madam Pomfrey did say tha-"

"Mr. Potter you're awake." Pomfrey walked down the hospital wing and came to his bed. Ron scurried out of her way and Harry watched her as she waved her wand this way and that looking at some parchment and then shaking her head. She did this for a few minutes but for Harry it seemed to take forever.

"Mr. Potter, I can't seem to find anything wrong with you at the moment. It appears that I can let you leave." Hermione's face lit up and Ron let out a whoop of joy. Harry smiled. "Now change and go to dinner. I will not, Mr. Potter, expect you in here tomorrow. However, since you woke up earlier than expected you can play in the Quidditch cup tomorrow. And, please Mr. Potter, be careful." She went back into her office.

"Oh that's right Harry, its tomorrow! You'll kick their butts and Gryffindor will have the cup!" Ron had a big goofy grin on his face.

"Honestly, Ron." Hermione wiped her face and smiled a bit. She was still overwhelmed with emotion.

"Ok, guys. I need to change out of this- so move." When Harry was done changing, he followed his two friends down to the Great Hall.

Harry noticed that most of the students were staring at him as he passed them in the hallway. He found it really unnerving. Hermione tried talking to him but I didn't help much. When he went into the hall for dinner the room went silent. Hermione looked worried and rushed him to the nearest spot at the Gryffindor table.

"What's this about?" Harry whispered as he looked around out of the corner of his eye. Everyone was still staring at him.

"We didn't tell anyone about it but apparently everyone knows what you did last night- about Quirrell and everything. No one knows what happened exactly just that it did." Ron mumbled as he took bites of food. Hermione leaned over the table and whispered,

"People were coming up to us at breakfast wondering where you were. It got worse at lunch. I don't know what to do about the rumors."

"What rumors?" Harry dreaded to even ask but he had to know what people were saying.

"Um… Some people say that you and Quirrell had a duel with swords." Harry raised his eyebrow at that. "Another one is Quirrell was handing out unforgivable curses like candy and we all tag teamed him and got his wand. It's all pretty silly…" She blushed.

Neville bounded down the hall towards Harry. "Harry!" He said as he came up to the trio. "You got out of the hospital wing? That's great!" he sat next to Harry and started putting food on his plate.

"Are you ok Neville? You seem too happy." commented Ron as he gulped some pumpkin juice.

"No I'm fine!" He smiled a bit and then leaned towards Harry. "Thanks for bringing me last night."

Harry knew what he said next affected Neville more than it did him. He thought Neville just found friends to hang out with. Harry still felt bad about ignoring him the whole year though. "You're welcome Neville." Harry picked at the food at his plate as he looked around at the other tables. Less people were staring at him now- that's always good. He spotted Daphne and Tracey sitting at Slytherin he didn't notice Su Li anywhere.

"Hey there Harry!"

"How ya doing Harry?"

"Fred, George. Go away." Ron grumbled. Fred and George had popped up behind Harry while he was looking around.

"No, I don't think we will Ronniekins." Ron slumped in his seat.

"So Harry," Fred pushed Ron over and sat on the bench his back resting on the table, George was on Harry's other side. "What did you really do last night? Everyone's talking about it."

"How did you get out without anyone seeing you?" George interrupted.

Harry opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

Fred sighed at him, "Really Harry, if it was so amazing that you can't tell us…"

"No!" Harry shouted. A few people looked his way until he shrunk into the table. "No." he mumbled, "Well, I wasn't that amazing really…"

"Harry's right Fred!" Hermione scolded. "He was hurt really bad and he was unconscious!"

"Oo, battle injuries I see…" George whispered and then looked at his twin. Fred looked back and the two seemed to be communicating. They suddenly stood up and both swung their arms over Harry.

"Good chap, being healthy for quidditch and all…"

"Right Fred, Harry need tons of rest for the cup tomorrow."

"Let's hope he doesn't end up back with Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes, what a shame… Let's be positive!" With that, they casually walked back to their place at the table.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked as she stared at where the twins were a moment before.

"I don't know." Harry answered. "But I feel loads better now than I did before they came over here." He smiled faintly. Fred and George sure knew how to cheer someone up. Harry didn't care about all the staring or all the rumors anymore. He just enjoyed dinner. Hermione still looked worried though.

Ron sighed. "The twins are good for a laugh if you need one." He looked towards Hermione who still looked worried. "Hermione, he's not going to end up hurt again. I'll have my wand ready and everything. I'll protect him!" He said with conviction. Harry noticed Hermione giggled a bit at Ron's statement but seemed a lot less worried.

"I'll be there too Harry." She said.

"Me too." Neville whispered from beside him. His statement was so quiet only Harry had heard him. Harry smiled at him.

OOoo00ooOO

"Harry, can you tell us what happened?" Hermione asked as she settled into the chair by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville were the only ones in the room. They had waited until everyone else went go to bed. The twins had been messing with some of the furniture earlier and after they went up to bed, Ron had stared at the other furniture apprehensively. After Harry ignored the bewitched furniture, he turned towards Hermione.

"It was Quirrell, Hermione. You were right." He avoided saying anything about Tracey and Daphne in front of Ron.

"Really, Harry?" her face shone with curiosity.

"Yeah." Harry sighed. "Voldemort was sticking out the back of his head." Beside him, Neville squeaked.

"Blimey mate." Ron whispered, staring at Harry from a chair. "How'd you get away? Wait- you faced Voldemort? Again?"

Harry curled up on the couch- hugging his legs to his chest. "Yeah… he was there Ron. I got the stone but…"

"But what? You-Know-Who didn't do anything did he?"

"No, Ron- just that…" Harry mumbled as he stared into the smoldering fire. Harry's face turned into a anguished grimace.

"Spit it out Harry." Hermione slid closer to him on the couch. "I bet you'll feel better when you talk about it." She gave Harry what he knew was a reassuring smile.

Harry took a big breath and squeezed his legs tighter. "Quirrell… he… attacked me." Hermione gasped and out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Ron stiffen. "He tried to touch me to get the stone but as soon as he did his- his hands got burnt…" Harry rubbed his scar absentmindedly. "My scar hurt so much… when he touched me but that's all. He was burning and then tried to throw the killing curse at me." Neville's already pale face lost all color. "I couldn't really think anything just getting his wand… I did- I think." Harry moved his hands from his legs to the side of his head and rubbed his temples. "I can't really remember much after that… just- just that Quirrell was on the ground somehow…?" Harry furrowed his brows. "And… there was this-" Harry cut off and clutched his head.

"Harry! Are you ok?" Hermione grasped his arm and tried to see what was wrong with him.

Harry squinted his eyes shut and willed the pain away. "Sorry, I just got a really bad headache." He stared at Hermione's worried face. Ron was behind her staring at him too.

"Was it your scar?" Ron said, looking down at Harry.

"No, just a headache." Harry answered plainly.

"Well," Hermione gulped. "What about what you were saying before. About what was there?"

Harry stared at her blankly. "I wasn't saying anything Hermione. Just- just about Quirrell collapsing."

"But Harry, you were saying something before you had that headache. What was it?"

"I don't know, Hermione."

"But Harry-"

"Hermione, leave him alone. If he doesn't know, he doesn't know." Ron ground out. Neville was watching everything from his position on the floor.

Hermione huffed and turned away.

"Don't bother with her, mate. She's just mad you can't remember. I mean come on, who'd want to remember. If you don't want to tell, then don't." Ron shrugged.

"But Ron-"

"It's ok." Ron smiled. "Let's just get to bed. You have a Quidditch game to win tomorrow!" He trudged up the stairs. Neville flying up the stairs after him.

Harry noticed Hermione was still pouting. She turned towards him with her arms crossed. "Harry, if you didn't want to tell me you didn't have to…" She looked as if she was about to cry.

"No, Hermi-"

"You don't have to yell at me and-"

"Hermione!" Harry shouted over her voice. She shut up and glared at him. "Hermione, what Ron said wasn't right. I want to tell you, but I can't remember it! I was trying to tell Ron that but he took off!" he complained. "Just listen!" He stood up quickly and stepped towards Hermione. "I don't remember!" He shouted. "I-I was confused about it before but now I know that I can't remember what happened after Quirrell collapsed." He sighed and sat heavily on the couch she was standing in front of. "I can't Hermione. I can't remember." She seemed to accept his answer for she sat of the couch next to him and looked him in the face. Her expression full of confusion.

"Why can't you? That's not really normal…"

"No, it's not."

"Was it the pain that made you forget?"

"No, I remember plenty of that, thank you very much."

"Harry…"

"No, Hermione… I can remember something from before when I woke up in the hospital wing… but.. something's fuzzy…"

"Try to remember it." Hermione said sternly leaning closer to him as if she could pick up his memory just by staring at him.

Harry thought about it for a moment. The last part he remembered was getting Quirrell's wand away from him. Then he collapsed. Then- Harry grit his teeth together. A sharp pain pierced his head. He stopped trying to remember.

He stared into Hermione's concerned face. "The headache came back. Do you think I just fell unconscious?"

"No. I don't." She got up to go to bed. "I'll figure it out so you can tell us. Don't worry Harry." She went up the girl's staircase. Harry watched her leave and then focused all his attention to the fire which was a glowing pile of ash. How was he supposed to fall asleep? He didn't know why he couldn't remember anything. He knew something happened but just didn't know what. Should he tell Tracey? Or maybe Su? He laid on the couch turning his head to watch the glowing embers trying to forget everything that happened that day.

OOoo00ooOO

"HARRY!"

"Gah!" Harry shouted and with a yelp. He flew off the couch and landed in a heap on the common room floor. "Ugnnn…" He groaned into the carpet.

"Harry why did you sleep on the couch? Get up! Eat a good breakfast for the game today! We need to win it by more than 100 points to beat out Ravenclaw for the cup! Up! Up, Harry!" Wood shouted just before he rounded the corner and disappeared though the portrait.

"Hnnn…" Harry moaned as he sat up on the floor. He was still in his robes from yesterday and he still had his shoes on. Harry's hair was sticking up every which way and his eyes were droopy. He rubbed his face with his hands- trying to wake up.

"Oh, hello Harry. Why are you down here?"

"Ooo, Harry, nice hair you got there…"

Harry turned around lazily and came face to face with Angelina and Alicia. Alicia was snickering and staring at his hair. Harry thought it looked like it did after every time he woke up- horribly ruffled. Angelina snorted and turned around and collapsed on the couch- laughing. "His face- His face…!" she was giggling like a mad woman.

Alicia composed herself for the time being and tried to ignore Angelina's laughing. "Harry… Is your hair always like that when you wake up?" He reached up and patted his hair- it was just its usual messy self. He tried to straighten it out so it would look less messy.

"No!- No! Harry, S-stop!" Angelina said though her hysterical laughing. She got up from the couch and kneeled down in front of him and caught his hand. "It's the cutest thing I've seen this year!" Harry was puzzled. Really? Weren't they just laughing at him? And he wasn't cute. "Alicia! Alicia! Go get my camera! This made my day! Well- morning but who cares!" Alicia scrambled up the stairs and returned a second later with a camera in her hand. "I'm gonna take a picture of you…" Angelina snickered. Harry started to get up only to be pushed back to the floor where he was sitting.

"No," Alicia laughed. "Stay there!" Angelina was about to snap the picture until Alicia stopped her. "No, we should take off his shoes!"

"Yeah, and take one sock off…"

"We should pull this down more…"

"Mess up his hair the way it was before…"

"Kiss his cheek…" Harry blushed at that one.

"Fetch that blanket over there… Yeah, put it right there…"

"Take his glasses…"

"Loosen that tie…"

"Throw that pillow over there…"

Harry was watching the back and forth between the two girls for some time. He had no clue what they were doing. They were pulling at him and fixing things… he thought they just wanted to take a picture of him all horrible.

"Ok." Angelina smiled. She aimed the camera. "Harry don't smile." She clicked it and high-fived Alicia. "That was awesome."

"Why was it awesome?" he said as he tilted his head around the couch to see the girls. They started laughing again. Just then Fred and George zoomed down the stairs and froze on the scene on the common room. Fred slowly walked towards Harry and looked at him. Harry had yet to move from the position Angelina and Alicia had moved him to.

"Tsk, tsk, Harry." He grinned then laughed as George came up from behind Harry and scooped him up in his arms- probably just to mess with the girls' scene they created. Angelina snapped another picture.

"Ah! Hey! Put me down!" Harry said as he tried to struggle out of George's grip.

"Wait, George." Fred said with a serious face. Everyone looked at him. "You should put him down. The girls just snapped a picture of that…" George dropped Harry so fast he landed with a hard thump. Both twins took off out the portrait hole. Fred shouted "Good luck Harry!" as he stepped though.

Harry sat there stunned. What just happened? What was going on? What in the world…?

"Ignore them Harry." Alicia said as she crouched down in front of him. She ruffled his hair and giggled again. "That was cute." The two girls put the camera back in their dorm. They came back down and waved to Harry as he sat confused on the common room floor. With one last giggle they disappeared to the Great Hall for breakfast. A minute later Katie came down the stairs and blushed at the sight of him. She avoided him and quickly scurried out of the common room to the fat lady. What in the world? Harry didn't really know what was happening. He was about to go upstairs to get dressed for the day when the 7th year girls came down the stairs. They all paused like the twins did and then they all collapsed in laughter like Angelina. What was wrong with him that everyone was laughing at him? He heard various comments through the laughter.

"How cute!"

"I wonder who did that?"

"Who knows? I'll have to thank them."

"This is the funniest thing I've seen all year."

Harry blushed at all the comments and that caused even more laughter from the girls.

"Hey Harry, who did that to you?" one girl, who Harry couldn't remember her name asked.

"Angelina and Alicia…" He answered. The girls filed out the portrait hole still laughing and murmuring about 'cuteness' or something- Harry couldn't make out the words. He got fed up at everyone laughing at him so he ran quickly to the boy's dorm. Dean was up and sorting though some things in his trunk. He looked up when Harry came in and his jaw dropped. Harry stared at him and wondered what was so funny.

"Uhh…" Dean turned away from Harry and started trying to find he was looking for faster. Harry just ignored him and grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom. When he looked at himself in the mirror he almost freaked out. There was a pale pink lipstick mark on his cheek- the very one Angelina kissed. Harry touched it. What did they do? He had no clue and he didn't want to think about it. Harry quickly washed off the offending blemish and started to work on his sleep-tousled hair. After a few minutes of work he got it to a point where it didn't look like he slept on it. He changed quickly and went back in the dorm. Dean was gone and Seamus was gathering his things for the bathroom.

"Ron." Harry approached Ron's bed and shook him awake. Ron groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Wha?"

"Time for breakfast." Harry smiled trying to forget the weird situation that happened in the common room. "You have to support me and Gryffindor for the cup!"

"Yeah!" Ron's face lit up at the mention on food. "I have to make sure you eat something Harry! You need your energy!" While Ron gathered his things, Harry walked to Neville's bed where said boy was sleepily sitting- the ruckus woke him up.

"Hiya." Neville grinned with tired eyes.

"Come on Neville. Breakfast waits for no first year." Neville chuckled and gathered his things. Harry waited for a few minutes for them to get ready. He stared out the window by his bed and looked out over the Hogwarts grounds. It was a good day for Quidditch.

"Come on Harry!" Ron shouted as he grabbed his arm and dragged him down the stairs- Neville following.

They made it down to breakfast in little time. Hermione was already sitting there- her nose buried in a book.

"What are you reading for?" Ron complained as he sat down as the table, gathering various food items on his plate.

"I happen to be researching." Came the muffled voice of Hermione. "I already ate breakfast, so I'm reading." Ron groaned at that. Neville smiled at Ron's reaction. Harry just shook his head. He did not need any arguing to happen today. Gryffindor was going to win the quidditch cup if he had any say about it.

"Harry." Hermione said from across the table. Harry lifted his head up and caught her gaze. "I've been looking through lots of books and I can't find anything about what you were talking about- about you not remembering?"

"Yeah, just keep looking Hermione. Let me know if you find something." Harry smiled. Hermione nodded and went back to reading.

Half way through his breakfast Angelina and Alicia came up to him. "Harry, we'll give you a copy of the picture we took if you want."

He stared up at the girls who were hovering over him. "Why, would I want one?"

They both snickered.

"Well," Alicia began. "For future reference?" Harry frowned.

"What are they talking about?" Ron asked as he looked across Harry and at the two smirking girls.

"We took a picture of Harry in the common room this morning." Angelina said.

"Why were you there so early?" Ron was looking at Harry.

"I fell asleep on the couch last night. They found me when I woke up and took a picture of me."

He heard a giggle from behind the book Hermione was holding.

"Harry, you were so cute we had to take a picture of you!" whined both girls.

"So why did you kiss my cheek?" Harry asked plainly- staring at Angelina's face. Ron, who was taking a sip of pumpkin juice, promptly spat it out over the table at what Harry said. Hermione drew her book closer to her chest and peered over it. Harry could see the disgust plainly in her eyes.

"To make it look more real." She answered back.

"To make what look real?" Harry didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Never mind." Alicia waved his question away. "We'll give you a copy so you can show it to all your lady friends!" She laughed as they walked out of the hall.

"What was that about?" asked Neville who was staring at Harry's puzzled face.

"I don't know Neville. I can't understand girls."

Ron's gaze, Harry noticed, went back and forth between him and where Angelina and Alicia left.

OOoo00ooOO

"Ok team!" Oliver Wood shouted. "Let's get started. The Ravenclaw team will be-"

"Can you just say let's kick Ravenclaw arse and be done with it?" Fred groaned.

Oliver glared at him. "I have to give-"

"I agree with Fred." George mumbled.

"Well of course you do, you're twins!" Oliver explained. "Does anyone else agree with them?"

Angelina, Alicia and Katie immediately raised their hands. Harry raised his slowly.

Oliver sighed then straightened up. "Ok! Let's go Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor team took to the air and Harry saw Hermione and Ron cheering him on from the stands. Neville was next to them.

"Welcome to the last game of the season!" Lee's voice boomed throughout the pitch. Harry focused on the Ravenclaw seeker. He was particularly large. Harry's attention swung to Madam Hooch who came onto the pitch. "The quaffle is up!- and caught by Angelina! Man she looks good in her quidditch uniform." Lee mumbled.

"Mr. Jordan!" shouted McGonagall.

"Sorry professor, but it's true."

Harry swung up on his broom and flew over Fred just as he hit a bludger at a Ravenclaw chaser. He shot up and hovered for a while at the top of one of the towers. The other seeker was weaving over near the other side.

"Score! 30-20 Gryffindor!"

Harry looked over near the end of the pitch near Wood. He saw him save a goal-

"Harry!"

He swiveled on his broom and ducked down the bludger that was barreling towards him. It missed his head by inches.

"You ok?" George asked as he flew near him.

"Yeah." Harry zoomed off to the other part of the pitch where the other seeker was. Where was that snitch? He couldn't see it- wait. The other seeker was diving for something! He was about to follow until he noticed that he couldn't spot the snitch anywhere in front of him. Harry stayed where he was. Alicia zoomed by him and scored a goal.

"Score to the lovely Alicia!"

"Jordan!"

"Sorry! 50-70 Ravenclaw!"

He ducked under George who stopped to hit another bludger and to say "Wood" and zoom away.

Wood? Oliver? What was he talking about? Harry stared across the pitch and squinted his eyes at one of the goal hoops. There it was! The snitch! He noticed the other seeker didn't notice it so he casually drifted over to the Gryffindor side of the pitch. Just when he got to where it was hovering it shot backwards and up into the sky. Harry kicked his broom up and zoomed after it. The snitch took a nose dive near a part of the stands and the Ravenclaw seeker caught up with Harry. He ducked under him and dove straight down. Faster- faster- faster! He had to go faster. Harry held on to his broom tight. He didn't notice anything else- just the snitch in front of him. It continued to dive forward. It leveled off on the pitch and went straight to the Ravenclaw goal. The large Ravenclaw seeker came up behind him by just inches. He knew he had to end the game now- unless they didn't win the cup. Harry made a split second decision and scooted up all the way he could on his broom, dove off it, and flung himself at the snitch. His left hand grasped the tiny golden ball. He tucked his body into a ball and hit the ground hard. Even though he was only a couple feet off the ground, it still hurt when he landed. He rolled to a stop and splayed out his limbs a small smile on his face. He caught the snitch!

"Harry Potter has the snitch! Gryffindor wins! 220-110!"

Harry was suddenly glad he was laying on the ground for the cheers for the crowd was earth-shaking. He couldn't believe he caught the snitch. Fred and George zoomed down to where he was lying.

"Nicely done, Harry!" Fred leaned in front of him and smiled. He smiled back but couldn't help but wince as his face hurt. In fact his whole body hurt. He knew he didn't have any broken bones but his body was all really sore. "Up! We won! We won!" Fred grabbed his arm and yanked him on his feet. Harry winced at the sudden movement. By then the whole team had gathered around them.

"We beat them by 100 points! We did it! We did it!" Oliver kept shouting over and over again. Harry knew he was extremely happy.

Madam Hooch landed her broom next to him. "Mr. Potter, do you need the hospital wing?"

Harry shook his head and immediately regretted it as his neck hurt. He grabbed it with the hand that wasn't throbbing too bad. His teammates were concerned and the approached him.

"It's ok guys. I don't think I need to see Madam Pomfrey. I'm just banged up from the fall- nothing's broken." He tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Fine by me Potter. That catch you made got your team over 100 points to Ravenclaw. So, Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup by 10 points. Amazing." She beamed and walked over to Oliver who looked as if he was crying. "Pull yourself together captain. If you can stay out here a bit longer Potter, then you can receive the cup with the rest of your team."

He spotted Fred and George slapping each other's backs and grinning like cats that caught a canary. Oliver was running around and yelling. Angelina's head blocked his view.

"Thanks for catching that snitch right on time. You didn't know it but right after you caught the snitch they scored. It was extremely close."

The rest of the celebration was a haze for Harry. He didn't know what was going on half the time. All he really wanted to do was sit down and rest a bit but the cup was presented to the team and McGonagall and all Harry could hear was the enormous cheer from the crowd in the stands. His head hurt a bit from all the cheering but as everything eventually faded and people were heading back to Hogwarts, Harry finally got to sit down in the locker room. The three chasers already went up to the party in Gryffindor tower. Fred and George had disappeared somewhere. Harry knew they were getting things for the party. How?- he had no idea. Oliver was packing a few things and Harry was just sitting on a bench trying to relax his muscles. His arms and legs were still terribly sore from falling- but they were getting better. He closed his eyes for a moment and listened to Wood shuffle with a few more things. His eyes shot open when he heard someone come into the room.

"Hey, Madam Hooch." Oliver said as he hefted his quidditch gear and broom up from the floor.

Madam Hooch looked between the two boys and smiled. "Nicely done, Wood. Your first year as captain and you win the cup. Good keeping too. You had some interesting saves."

Oliver beamed and to Harry he looked as if he just flew to the moon. "Yeah, thanks. I have to go see if Fred and George brought anything dangerous to the party." He waved at Harry and Hooch and disappeared out the door.

Harry watched him leave and then turned his attention to his arm. He started to massage some of the aches away. It helped a bit.

"Here." What?- Harry's head wheeled around and saw Madam Hooch holding out what looked to be a jar of cream. "Use this, it's healing salve." She was still here? He thought she left with Wood. Was she gonna talk to him?

Madam Hooch took some of the slave and rubbed a bit where he had been massaging. The ache faded away.

"Wow." Harry whispered. "I love magic." Hooch barked out a laugh and shoved the salve into his hands. Harry took it and rubbed it on his arms- especially his shoulders. "Thanks." He handed it back to her and she shoved it in her pocket.

"I always keep it around if I get a bad fall on the pitch. You're welcome Mr. Potter." She turned and sat on the bench next to him.

"Uhhh…" Harry was wondering why she was just staring at him. She was smiling though so he wasn't in trouble.

"Potters and Weasleys." Hooch smiled at him. "The bunch of you can fly circles around anyone. Just seem to get better as the generations go on."

What was she talking about? Harry knew his dad played chaser then he was here…

"Best since Charlie Weasley I've seen." Hooch rambled. "You were great out there Potter. Your first three games in Quidditch. Youngest seeker in a century. In a year or two you could beat Weasley I'm sure of it. Must of gotten your talent from your father. He was an excellent chaser. Always doing crazy and new things. You're pretty amazing. Especially with that broom of yours- a Nimbus 2000…"

Harry's brain had to work overtime to pick up everything the Quidditch instructor was rambling.

"W-was My dad good?" He mumbled.

Hooch's answer was a loud laugh. "Of course Potter! He was so good he could have gone pro! He picked to work at the ministry instead- as an auror."

"R-really?" He never knew. His dad could have done professional quidditch? That was so amazing. And his dad was an auror? Like that guy in the hospital wing? Harry was amazed. Madam Hooch probably noticed his shocked face for she just nodded reassuringly.

"Hey, if you ever need someone to practice against, let me know."

"W-what? Is that allowed?" He asked, shocked that she even wanted to.

"Yeah sure. Hey, I get bored here without someone to win against." She smirked. "I was a pretty good seeker back in the day." She rose from the bench, stuck out her hand and ruffled his hair. "See ya kid."

"Bye." What was that? Did Madam Hooch just offer to help him practice? Harry couldn't decide how he wanted to feel right now- surprised or excited. Anyways, it didn't matter now. He had a party to join now that he was feeling better. But he couldn't help but think that next year's practices were going to be wicked.

OOoo00ooOO

Well, it turned out Fred and George brought bottles and bottles of butterbeer. How they had done it- Harry didn't want to know and Ron didn't want to either. They found out what the twins were doing to the furniture for a minute after he got to the party he saw it happen. The twins were applauding Oliver and forcing him to sit on a chair that was oddly placed and just when he sat in it- it exploded in confetti. Oliver had turned red and orange also. Apparently the twins wanted to know who won by coloring their captain Gryffindor colors.

Harry snickered at the memory. He was lazily wandering around the grounds. Ron had roped Seamus into a game of chess and Hermione was in the library. Neville was- well, he really didn't know where he was but it wasn't anything to worry about.

Harry felt extremely happy right now. Hermione was researching whatever went on with his memory and he wasn't going to worry about that until she came to him with some information. Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup. Su had invited him over to her house this summer. He still had no clue how to contact her but he wasn't going to worry about that either. He would see her on the train and talk to her.

Harry rounded a bend and came to the lake. He turned and headed to that old tree Tracy had pointed out before.

Tracy was interesting- he knew that. He couldn't wait to spend more time with her in the summer. But Daphne- he frowned. He walked closer to the tree and spotted something under it. It was curled up into a ball and had bright strawberry blond hair- Daphne!

He started to walk faster and as soon as he reached her he stopped and stared. He noticed she was shaking too. Why was she here? Was she going to avoid him again? Harry had only one way to find out.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he sat in the grass next to her. Her head popped up so fast he missed it because he blinked. She watched him from behind her hair until she sat up and wiped her face.

"Why are you here Potter?" her voice was a whisper.

"Just because…" Harry leaned closer to her. "But- but you didn't answer my question."

"So I didn't. What is the great Harry Potter going to do about it?" She sneered and turned away from him.

What was her problem? Harry gritted his teeth together. He did not want to get mad right now he had been feeling happy earlier he didn't want it to be spoiled by her jab.

"Nothing." He ground out. "I just thought you looked lonely and I came over here to talk to you. But if you want to be like that I'm gonna leave!" Despite his best tries, he was yelling by the time he said the last word. He stood up quickly and started to leave.

"N-no!" it was more of a squeak- but he heard it.

"What?" He whirled around and glared at the girl. She started shaking more and Harry knew he heard a few sobs.

"I-I'm s-s-sorr-y!" she hiccupped between her cries.

Again- What? He didn't understand what was going on in her head. He felt really awkward though. She was obviously crying and he didn't want to see her sad but how to stop her?- he didn't know. He sighed and went back to kneel in front of her.

"I asked you before- are you ok?" he firmly stated. She wasn't ok. He knew that. He just needed to see what was bugging her.

Right after he said that though Daphne spread her arms out and flung herself at him. She landed somewhere on his lap and her crying face was firmly planted into his stomach. She was crushing his legs- with the added weight of him and Daphne he knew they would be numb pretty soon. Her sobs continued until he felt the slim arms around his midsection loosen. Inside he was panicking like he had been doing for the duration of her crying spree. Now he was surprisingly calm and he had no clue why. He had no time to wonder why because Daphne pulled herself up and pushed away from him and sat quietly on the grass next to him.

"Thanks." She whispered. It was so soft Harry hardly heard it. But he smiled a bit at the thanks. He didn't think he did anything.

"Well, you're welcome I guess."

"I-I'm sorry f-for bugging you Potter. I'll leave you alone."

"Please don't." He stared at the redness around her eyes. "Do, um, do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"It'll make you feel better."

"No." was her firm reply.

"Alright, I guess. You don't have to say anything… I just thought…." Harry leaned backwards and gazed up into the sky.

"Well I s-should apologize… for how I was acting." She mumbled- still in a whisper.

Harry still looked at the clouds. "When you were avoiding me like the plague? What did I do?"

"N-nothing. It was me. What I saw in that mirror spooked me. And then Tracey started to talk to you. I-I-I…" she hesitated. Harry waited for a minute until she spoke again. "I w-was just avoiding my problem-s and… I'm sorry. It was n-nothing yo-u did. I-I just…" she couldn't continue. Harry knew that was probably the best apology she had. It was a good one. He smiled a bit and looked over at her.

"Apology accepted. Can we be friends again?"

Daphne's lips twitched. "We were never friends Potter." Harry didn't take offence to that. He noticed she was smiling as she stared at her hands.

"Oh, too bad. Being friends with me has perks." He smiled back to her even though she couldn't see him. She shook her head with a grin on her face and turned to him.

"Really like what?"

"I don't know. Can't think of any."

"Well sign me up then. Is there a waiting list to become friends with the all powerful boy-who-lived?" Harry frowned at that part. "If there is can I be first in line or do you take reservations for the obviously high class person you are."

Was she insulting him? If she was he didn't understand it. Harry decided to smirk at whatever she said and pretend he knew what she was talking about. "No, no waiting list."

"Well good. Thanks again Potter." She nudged him in the side.

"It's Harry." He protested.

"Whatever you say Potter." She rubbed at her eyes and gave him a wave. She took off to the castle. Probably to talk to Tracey?

Well Harry didn't really feel better after that conversation. He didn't get anything out of her other than an apology. She became even more confusing. Maybe he would have to ask Tracey about it sometime. Harry scooted backwards and leaned up against the old tree. He still felt happy and he was glad for that. He breathed deeply. A soft hoot was heard above him and he opened his eyes only to come face to face with Hedwig.

"Hi girl. Were you here the whole time?" She only gave him what he knew to be a reproachful look.

"I'm sorry. Of course you were." She hooted and ruffled her feathers. He scratched her and she flew up into the tree. Harry smiled again and gazed up into the deep blue sky. Merlin, how he loved the outdoors.

OOoo00ooOO

"Harry." Hermione said from beside him. Both of them were sitting on the Hogwarts Express and he had been staring out the window for a while. "Harry."

"What?" He turned her head and saw the worried look Hermione gave him.

"I did all the research I could do. I think I found something."

"Really?"

"I waited until now so I would know that we were alone…" she trailed off and bit her lip and rubbed her hands together. She was incredibly nervous. "Tell me what you can't remember again?"

"After Quirrell collapsed."

"See!" Hermione practically shouted. "That's the problem! When you were telling us the story you told us some things about what happened after that but after you had that headache… it disappeared…"

She looked at him and fidgeted with her hands. There is only one thing I found that explains that… a memory charm.

Harry started to breathe heavily. "A-are you a-absolutely sure?" A memory charm? "H-how?" he whispered.

"There are two types. One where your memories are replaced by another memory and the other one where it fully deletes the memory from your mind. Your situation sounds like the latter but you knew you couldn't remember. You're not supposed to know anything about that when someone memory charms you. I can't explain it."

"Someone messed with my memories?" Harry said in a low voice. "Are you sure?"

"I'm about 90% sure, Harry."

Harry sighed and sank into the bench he was sitting on.

"Harry." Hermione reached out to him but he turned away just as Ron opened the compartment door.

"Uhh, what's going on?" He stared confusingly between Hermione and him.

"Nothing. I just need some air." Harry stood up and stepped out of the compartment. He walked towards the front of the train. He wasn't paying all that attention to where he was going until he bumped into someone who just happened to be Su.

"Oh! Harry! Hi!" She said excitedly.

"Hi." He smiled. It was a bit forced but he knew that he shouldn't take out his frustration on her.

"I can't wait for the summer. I made so many new friends. I'll make sure to send Minzy to you in a few days with a date you and Tracey can come." She giggled and Harry found himself smiling for real. "I can't wait!"

"Me neither." He said.

"Bye Harry." She waved at him as she bounded down the corridor and darted inside a compartment.

Harry walked a few more steps until he was forcefully yanked sideways and shoved onto the ground with a thump. He heard a slam of a compartment door and a whirling sound of the curtain closing. Who attacked him? Malfoy? He opened his eyes and his jaw dropped in surprise. Tracey and Daphne were standing above him.

"What? Thought we were Malfoy?" Tracey laughed.

"No…"

"Yeah, right. And I'm the tooth fairy."

Harry sniggerd.

"Enough of this though." Tracey said. She pulled him to his feet and shoved him towards the opposite bench that her and Daphne were sitting at. "This is an interrogation."

"W-what?"

"You heard me Potter. We tell you not to go after Quirrell and what do you do… Go after him anyway!" Tracey grumbled. "Typical Gryffindor…"

"Hey! I asked Professor McGonagall about it too-"

"That isn't much better!" Daphne pouted. "You should have told Flitwick! He's smarter."

"Well, excuse me about not thinking about him when I was fearing for my life!" Harry shouted at both girls. He was mad. They had the nerve to yell at him about it? Right after he learned he could have had his memory erased?

Tracey seemed to flinch away from his anger. "Well, sorry for worrying." She sneered and glared at him.

"Sorry." He ran a hand through his hair. "That subject's a bit sensitive now. Hermione was doing some research and she thinks I had some of my memories erased of what happened after Quirrell collapsed."

"What?" Daphne exclaimed.

"Yeah…" He sighed.

"T-that's absurd P-Potter." Tracey stammered. "Why would someone do that? Who would do that?"

"I don't know…"

"Well anyway…" Daphne changed the subject. "What happened to Quirrell? Nothing was said about him."

Harry sighed and told them what happened with him and the stone and Voldemort's role.

"That's nasty." Were the comments from both girls.

"So… after Quirrell collapsed I don't remember anything. He was looking pretty weak when I was fighting him. And when I woke up, the auror-"

"An auror?"

"Yeah… well he said that Quirrell was dead."

"So he died?" Tracey asked. "How?"

"You killed him?" Daphne blurted out.

What? He killed Quirrell?

Tracey leaned across her seat and shoved Daphne hard. "Don't say that!"

"What? It sounded like he killed him. Sorry, I was just stating what I thought."

"Think!"

Harry watched them go back and forth for a few minutes. In actuality he was wondering about what Daphne said. He killed Quirrell? Really? But Quirrell only collapsed and then he didn't remem-

He didn't remember! He could have done it! He could have caused Quirrell's death. Harry thought he was going to be sick. His stomach flipped uneasily and he grabbed his head.

"Oh! She's sorry Harry! Daphne didn't mean it." Tracey said as she came over and grabbed his arms. "Look at me, you didn't kill him." Harry stared at her apprehensively. Did she really think that? Slowly- to him at least- his stomach stopped feeling like it was on a rollercoaster. "Better?" She asked.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Daphne's insensitive. Ignore her."

"Hey!" Daphne shouted.

Harry laid down on the bench to stretch out. This was a very stressful train ride. All he wanted to do was go to sleep and forget everything that happened. He closed his eyes and the sounds of the two Slytherin girl's bickering grew softer until he fell asleep.

OOoo00ooOO

"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione was crowding around him when he came back into the compartment right when the train was pulling into Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"I'm ok. Sorry for worrying you but I fell asleep." He quickly grabbed Hedwig and his trunk and followed Ron and Hermione onto the platform.

"It's ok Harry. Don't worry too much. Make sure you do your homework and owl me anytime you want." She smiled and he saw her disappear with a couple who were her parents. He spotted Mrs. Weasley in the crowd and headed over to her with Ron.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley for the Christmas present."

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "It was nothing Harry dear. It was just nice to know Ron had made such a wonderful friend." Harry blushed.

"Bye Ron."

"Bye Harry. Have a good summer." He turned away from the Weasleys all the while hearing a faint 'Mom! Mom! Was that Harry Potter!'. He spotted Neville with his grandmother and waved at him. Neville turned away from his grandmother and he waved back. Harry went though the barrier and found the Dursleys waiting for him. Uncle Vernon looked a healthy (for him anyway) puce color. Dudley was hiding behind his mother and Aunt Petunia was watching his every move.

"So, boy, enjoy that freak school of yours?"

Harry knew not to say anything to that and just silently followed his family to their car. He hoped this summer would end up better then how it started.

OOoo00ooOO

9,754 Words. Published 2/24/2011, Thursday. Note- I never spell-checked this chapter.

**Author's Note: **So, now that all of my readers are gone… because of this horrible chapter… How'd you like it? I just couldn't wait for King to get in there. :) It always confused me about Quirrell's death. I mean, come on, he dies (sorta)! How does Dumbledore explain that away? So that was my solution to that problem. This wraps up first year and next chapter will be the summer time. And maybe meet someone new? Hmm? I took a while to type this cuz I wanted it to be just right. A few of the small things you probably didn't notice cause major changes down the plot line, so I had to really concentrate.

I just had to mess with canon. I put something in this story that is SO not canon but I love the concept too much not to include it in my story. (I don't think Worldmaker has this on his list as a 'don't do it!'… so, I ran with it! NOTE: if you have never checked out Woldmaker's profile… do it now! It's awesome. :D Love it!) If any of you can guess what the hell it is that I love so much to put it in this story (there's one tiny, tiny hint in this chapter) then I'll do anything to the story that you want me to (within limits). I'm serious… (hehe), but if tons upon tons of you guess it right then… you're all psychic or something… because it's really obscure…

About the Angelina and Alicia part. I had to do it. I just had to. If you don't know what I was talking about in that scene then… oh well, I tried.

Don't hate on the Quidditch scene. It was my first time writing one. After reading tons of other amazing authors write them, I finally gave it a shot… and definitely failed. Oh well, it was hard to write.

**NOTE: some of you may find this funny…**

My mom has been reading my story so far. She _loves_ Harry Potter don't get me wrong, but… well… she can't remember much about it… She read all the books… watched all the movies with me, (she loved Deathly Hallows pt 1 even though I had already seen it 2 times by then [5 in all]). She asked me this question in chapter 2… _Harry's a Half-Blood? _And I'm like wtf? OF COURSE HE IS! The issue came up again last chapter and she asks me the same thing again and I reply yes he is! How she got it into her head that Lily was a muggle I never know, but I was so darn frustrated… grrr… Then she comments how McGonagall would know Harry's mum if she was a muggle. I about blew a gasket. Uggg… MOM!

Anyway… so I went into this rant on blood purity and everything but I think I confused her because I used a lot of examples. Then… oh then… then she reads this chapter and says… _too canon! _(I taught her that word. I kept on saying it in reference to my story and she had no clue what the word meant.) So im like… [thinking: ok, I can see that the first part is a little canon… but omg!] so I answer back, HOW? Then I point out Neville went with them this time. She says : _ but he didn't do anything. _ Hello? He knew about the devil's snare! Then there's no comment about the black mist… she apparently thinks it's canon… Then I ask a most innocent question… What about the part with Kingsley? She replies… _He wasn't in the first book? _ AAHHGGGG!

Thank you **Umbra8191**, **sh777**,**knightwolf20x**,** Zaralann**, **ILikeComps**, **god of all**, **whatweareafreaidof**, and **monbade**.

**Sweetcars12**- Thanks for reviewing! And I really don't know what to do with Sirius yet. He might die, he might not. However, someone needs to die for my story to continue past that part in my plot line. Whether it will be Sirius or not… I'm not sure.

**Naginator**- Yes I did think of Flitwick at first, then what happens in future chapters seems weird if I didn't have McGonagall be the teacher they asked. And Daphne and Tracey reamed Harry out for going after the stone.

**Teufel1987**- I could (have) done it your way! Could of, could of, could of, could of, could of,… Hehehee! I actually thought about that this chapter. I caught myself writing of and changed it to have! Props to you!

**Dinomus**- I am a dudette and proud of that. And I had to remind myself what a foil was… Well… can you consider it canon anymore? More or less… I've been planning Su's character for awhile now. So for me it wasn't surprising! Hehehe. Hufflepuff? Hmm… You might be able to guess who he meets from there first from this chapter. :)

**Ams7eL**- One difference at the beginning, then it magically changes! Viola! The one change causes many more… And the 'one' in the title is referring to Daphne not how many differences there are.

**cah11**- Yes, sorry to disappoint you about Daphne and Tracey joining Harry on his adventure. But if you are really sad about that, they accompany him on many of the rest…

**DragonWolf of Chaos**- Really? (almost) 4? Hmmm… I can't remember all the strange ones I read because I didn't favorite them… (for being too weird…) How 'bout the one where Harry is a green lantern? (cool) or the one where he was… a vampire demon creature thing? Or I remember a Harry/Hedwig fanfiction I once read… I was bored… ok,… I always felt bad for Neville. Harry's going to be his friend (doesn't mean Ron or Hermione are though…) Consider this canon officially twisted! Yay! (well I love harem fics… HA! :P)

**Worldmaker**- Oh my gosh… You reviewed my story? (How awesome!) And I know about Ron being an idiot is bad, and stupid, but I just made him like that in the beginning to prove a point! He gets better! Lots better! I promise! I practically agree with all of the things you don't like in stories (on your profile) so I tried to make this story with as little of the things you pointed out as possible. I think idiot!Ron is the only one I found… but he gets better. This chapter especially? Right? :)

**Zeromaru Chaos Mode**- Oh wow! You reviewed all three chapters? Well, here goes my response! (It's gonna be long) Yes, Harry will have many obstacles to overcome before he and Daphne get together.(My time-skips are less choppy than yours? Neat!) Yes you would be correct to assume that not much changes during the time-skips. (That's why the time-skips are there.) Oh, the crayon is neat and semi-important… maybe… just thought it'd be neat… The fallout with Ron will happen, as one usually happens in Harry and Slytherin stories… About Su Li, I have read few stories about her so I portrayed her how I would have. She's a 12 year old girl… so she's more bubbly. Yes, events will make Hermione more tolerable and Ron less… Ron…

**tumshie**- Oh, my. I KNEW I forgot something else… I think I've changed my first chapter 4 times now… here goes a 5th…

**Penseln**- Yes, Daphne is a puzzle… She gives you a (very small) hint this chapter!

**Halmir**- Yes, I'm hesitant to make it a H/D/T. Probably because people like romancy things and I'll probably suck at writing them… I'm trying to stick to the building of the relationship.(Oh! Story with seven wives? Hmm… nice. I know who I would pick! … Ginny, Daphne, Susan, Padma, Luna, Tracey, and … Tonks!)

**RamaFan**- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I'm trying my hardest to stop dropping things like that… I've done it for so long in my writing… my 3 original stories have about as many holes as swiss cheese and I'm trying to prevent that with this story. Maybe point them out to me in a PM? It's difficult when you don't know what to do with them… And… Oh Trust Me! My story will be different at the end… It will be different… Things that happen in canon don't happen in this story in later chapters. (like really later chapters…)

**JKArcanus**- Yeah I guess it could come off like that. I didn't mean for it to… Those incidences you said that she could read his mind at, Harry's feelings were showing on his face and Daphne's just perceptive. Yeah I wouldn't want to get to know Daphne either but she sticks with Tracey, who is- at the moment- easier for Harry to deal with. Hermione gets less bossy… soon, I think…

**MartinDeShade**- It's realistic? Really? How come I didn't notice? Thanks for reviewing though. If it's realistic then I have no clue what I'm writing… that's sad…

**Antonimus**- First year was so boring I had to get it over fast. Hermione is annoying. I made her that way. Now, (after this chapter) she gets better. :) Hmm… Tracey, is a very complicated person. I think before I even typed a sentence of this story I wrote a paragraph of background on her. If you like her characterization, you will (most likely) enjoy where I take her character. I hope.

**DarkseidAlex**- Thanks! And yes, Harry will have tons of friends! Yay!

**smaginn**- Well, she's unapproachable in the beginning… dun dun dun! :) hehe.

**Exwindz**- Daphne being nicer happens soon! Yay! (she was not being cold or anything in chap 3 just avoidant and confused.) More people will like Harry. Not sayin' who right now! Hehe. This isn't a superawesomekickass!Harry story… (I love those though…) but he will have some additional things that make him extra special. One you get a hint of in this chapter… Oooh! More plugs for stories! Grrr! (snickers) They sound neat. I'll haveta check 'em out!... (Tonks!)

**Black Phoenix 7777**- If I make it a H/D/T then I'll probably have to get someone to write the romance for me… or else it would really, really suck… Yeah, I know there are other ways of making Harry Lord Black. Somehow I just can't see Sirius being sterile… And the minute you mentioned castrating… I burst out laughing and remembered the horribly funny scene in 'This Means War!' where Ginny pranks Sirius about being castrated… hehehehe! Thanks for the review! :D


End file.
